The Red Dawn and Wizards
by aolive17
Summary: Dumbledore performed the wrong spell, and in return he was reward with the help of the most feared shinobi in all of the shinobi nations. Just exactly what did he get himself into. ( this is my first story ever, please be nice, on the comments and such :) )
1. Chapter 1

THE RED DAWN AND WIZARDS.

CHAPTER 1.

Summary: Dumbledore performed the wrong spell, and in return he was rewarded with the help of the most feared shinobi in all of the shinobi nations. Just exactly what did he get himself into?

Disclaimer: I do not own any plot or Characters in Harry Potter and Naruto.

-x-

It was already late, he was exhausted both physically and mentally, but he would not admit defeat. He searched high and low, under every nook and cranny he could see but still could not find the object that he so desperately desired. What exactly is it he is looking and who exactly is this person, you may ask.

Well, his name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster to the Wizarding School, Hogwarts. The object of his desire at the moment was a rare old book of spells that would help him teleport to another dimension, a dimension in which he has not visited in quite a long time but he knew his old friend would help him with his problem. Just before he admitted defeat, he spotted the small book under one of the legs of his coffee table.

'How could I forget I used it to level out the table?' He mentally face palmed himself as he made his way towards the book.

Opening the book to its table of Contents, he found what he was looking for: the page number of the spell that would send him to Konohagakure no Sato: The Village Hidden in the Leaves. There was some weird markings right next to the page pointing to the content page underneath it, but he decided to ignore it considering he was in a hurry.

He took out his wand and slowly read over the page three times before he decided he was ready to actually preform the spell.

"Onerarias: Akatsuki"

Just like that, he was enveloped in a bright light then gone. It felt like normal portkey transportation, so he was able to land on his feet when he arrived at his destination.

'Hmm why is it so dark? I was pretty sure I was supposed to land in a forest if I recall correctly.'

He couldn't see anything. Using Lumos, he produced a faint light from his wand to be able to get a better look.

'Hmm what's that?' he squinted his eyes just enough to see two purple objects floating but upon further inspection he noticed they were eyes.

"Excuse me si-" He was roughly cut off by a sharp cold knife pressed violently against his throat.

"Do not make any sudden movements or I will kill you before you can even blink." The voice was female. It held no emotion whatsoever, and was as cold as the knife pressed against his neck.

He was not used to anyone talking as she did, it scared him to no end. Was it even possible for any human being to talk as she did? He was sure she was not playing with him, if he made the wrong move she would surely send him to the big school in the sky.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" this time it was the floating purple eyes from earlier.

As they walked in to the light produced by his wand, he saw that the deep purple eyes seemed to have rings in them and belonged to a young man. He was tall, lean and looked slightly muscular but Albus could not really tell considering the big black cloak with red clouds he wore. His skin was light and fair, he had bright orange hair that stood out, but what really got his attention was the many piercings the young man had, the various black rods that were protruding from both his ears and the three short rods he had going horizontally through his nose.

He felt the cold set of beads run down his face. His throat went dry, not sure exactly how to answer.

'What if he doesn't like my answers? I surely will be killed, but if I don't answer I will still be killed. Either way, I don't have a choice.'

"Umm h-hello young man, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster to the Wizarding School, Hogwarts, for young wizards, and as for getting here I am not sure. I had performed a spell supposed to transport me to Konohagakure no Sato, but it seems like I preformed it incorrectly. I am not exactly sure where I am."

The knife became a little tighter around his neck and he was pretty sure this was going to be it; this is where he would die.

It stayed quite for a moment; the young man seemed to be thinking. He then spoke once more.

"What was your business in Konohagakure no Sato?" The young man looked him straight in the eyes and he saw this would be the last question that would decide if he lived or died.

"I was in need of some ninja; I have a very special and important mission request. I needed them to protect my students and school as there is a very powerful and dark wizard by the name of Voldemort, that I fear will try and attack them, but specifically a student by the name of Harry potter. The wizard wishes to kill him due to a prophecy that foretells the boy ensuring the end of his life. I fear he might try something during this coming year during a school tournament called the Triwizard Tournament. I was hoping they would participate in it as well, and act as a fourth school to enter."

That was it; that was his final answer. Now, if the young man believed him or not, was a completely different thing. A wave of silence filled the room as the young man stared at him, calculating his next move, slowly digesting his answer. It felt like forever until, finally he gave a curt nod to the woman holding the knife to his neck.

'Oh no, this is it, I'm going to die.' He quickly closed his eyes, but he never felt the knife dig into his skin. Slowly opening his eyes he noticed the young woman had moved from behind him and now stood next to the young man. She was shorter in comparison to him, as well as much lighter; her blue hair was pulled into an elegant bun with an origami rose on the side of the bun. She also had a piercing, but unlike the young man she only had one small bud piercing underneath her lip.

"For the moment, you will not be killed but if you make the wrong move you will be dead on the spot. This is your first and only warning, Mr. Dumbledore." The young man's voice was even colder than his female companion's. Dumbledore slowly nodded his head in understanding.

"Good. Then let's get down to business. We know you are not a ninja, even though we can tell you have great power within you. However no ninja would wear such restricting clothes as you do, or be as emotionally open as you were. You are to slow to be one as well, not even a genin is that slow, and gave too much information. In the end you are either a very good ninja or a stupid one for trying to get in my base, or you really are a wizard. In which case this mission you have is a good opportunity for any hidden village."

"I can assure you young man that I am a wizard. If you would like a demonstration of magic, I would be more than happy to show you."

Dumbledore knew anyone would be skeptical about magic at first but after a few demonstrations, they believed. He received a curt nod from the young man and he took it as the 'go for it' sign. He lifted his wand once more and pointed it at a chair that was not too far from him.

"Avifors"

Just like that the chair turned into a bird; he turned to look at the two. If they were surprised they did not show it, Dumbledore was starting to believe he was dealing with robots instead of humans.

"That was quite interesting."

"Yes it is but that was just a basic spell, magic can do so much more than that. We have magical creatures, plants, transportation and so much more." Even though he knew they could kill him Dumbledore was starting to relax if only just a little.

"I see then, Dumbledore I have a proposition for you. We will take your mission request and go to this school to participate in this tournament. If you do not wish to grant us the mission then we will have to kill you. We are the best of the best and not just anyone can appear within our base. If we let you leave you might pass this information to the other villages which will cause us problems. As well if you do live and leave, the next time you try to appear in this world again you will automatically appear here. If you try to appear anywhere else you will die immediately. I have already placed a tag on you letting me know when you do appear back here again."

He really didn't have a choice in the matter, even though the young man said it was proposition, it really wasn't. How ironic.

"That is fine. I trust you and your people will be fine for the job."

He gave him a nod then turned to the female next to him.

"Konan, please summon, Kisame, Itachi, Hinata, Deidara, and Sasori."

'So her name is Konan What a beautiful name.' Dumbledore mentally slapped himself for unnecessary thoughts.

"I will be assigning five of my ninja considering that is all that is really needed, the payment will be-."

"Excuse me I do not mean to interrupt but I already had the outline for the mission, payment and time frame if that is okay with you? The preferred payment will be 200 gold coins for every ninja, if that is okay; I believe it converts to 500,000 Ryo. The time length they will have to stay will be the whole school year which is about 10 months but seeing as the semester already started they will have to remain hidden for the next two weeks or so, as the beginning of the tournament and the arrival of the other schools will be in about two weeks from now. The time difference from my world and yours is slightly different. The time they will spend in my world is approximately 10 months but in yours, it will only feel as if they were gone for one month."

"That seems fine with me. Let me give you a fair warning. Like I said before, we are the best of the best and are not to be taken lightly. You and your people are not to get in the way or purposely aggravate my ninja. We will not be responsible for the backlash of said ninja. My name is Pein I am the leader of this organization, the Akatsuki."

Just as he finished there was a knock at the door.

"Pein, the five you asked for are here."

Konan was the first to enter, followed by a hunched over man with black corn rolls and a black mask. 'Is that a tail?' the headmaster asked himself. Then what looked like a blonde girl – but it could be a boy he couldn't really tell – followed by a dark blue haired girl who was without a question the shortest out of the group, then a raven haired man, and lastly followed by a tall blue shark like man that carried a rather large sword wrapped in bandages on his back.

"You summoned us leader." It was the dark haired man that spoke up.

"Yes I have a I mission for the five of you. This will be the first time I assign a mission that has more than two people, I don't want any screw ups." The young man named Pein spoke with such authority and demand in his tone that it was hard not to see how this man was the leader of these powerful people.

"What's the mission leader, I want to get this over with, yeah." It was the blonde and he definitely was a boy, his voice was too deep for him not to be.

"Deidara, don't be so hasty! Let leader finish explaining." It was the short dark haired girl. Her voice was so soft and warm, for a moment Dumbledore doubted that she was actually a killer like the rest. She did not give off such a murderous aura like the rest.

"As I was saying, this mission will be a protection and undercover mission, protecting a school and all within its walls; you will go under the assumption that you will be students and participate in some tournament that by the sound of it is something like the chunnin exams. As well as protecting the school you will also be protecting one student in particular, Harry Potter. This man", he made a gesture to the old man that was not too far from him smiling at them. "Is the Headmaster of this School as well as our employer, his name is Albus Dumbledore. I have already warned him to not provoke any of you but that does not mean you can do as you please. You still must abide by his rules." At this he was looking directly at the blonde man that had a frown on his face. "You will leave immediately, so pack everything you will need. You will be gone for about 10 ten months so pack accordingly. One last thing, this is a place of magic so you will see things that have only be said in fairy tales. Even if that is the case I do not want to have to treat you like genin, if you die due to a magical accident you were not worthy of being called Akatsuki. You have 30 minutes to pack and report back here, now go."

With that they all filed out of the room the same way they came in.

-30 Minutes Later-

They were all there standing and ready except for the hunch backed one. How was he supposed to blend in like that? There was no way the headmaster would be able to explain that to the teachers.

"Sasori, for this mission you will need to remove you self from Hiruko, it will not be pleasant to have to explain why one of our students has a wooden scorpion tail and practically looks hunched back."

Pein was right it would be very hard to explain that.

–Sigh- "Yes leader, I don't like it but I will do as you ask."

Slowly the "man's" back began opening up until it finally opened completely then out came a tall young man with auburn red hair and slightly tanned skin, his eyes were a light brown and his eyelids dropped a little giving off the look of sleepiness. He climbed out, took out a blank scroll then with a poof the "man" shell was gone, in its place stood the true Sasori.

"Okay then, let's get going. I already set a portkey so we should be leaving in less than a minute." He took out an old coat from God knows where. "When I tell you to grab on to this, do it and do not let go."

With 5 nods of conformation he began the count down in his head.

"30 seconds."

"Uchiha here is the mission scroll. Everyone must read it when you are alone."

"15 seconds...10...5...3.2. Quick, grab on."

They all felt a tugging at the navel, with a crazy sweeping sensation coming over them then they were all squeezed in a light rainbow tunnel. Slowly the ground came into view.

"Brace yourselves."

If they heard him or not, Dumbledore was still sure they wouldn't be able to land on their feet considering this is the first time they would have traveled by portkey.

THUMP

Dumbledore as expected landed with a small thump but still on his feet. He was turning around, ready to help them up but stop mid-turn when only the blond was on the floor.

"Damn what kind of transportation is that, yeah? I almost broke my damn neck! At least warn us next time, yeah." Deidara was pissed and still motion sick due to that horrible method of transportation.

'That damn old geezer probably did it on purpose.'

"Deidara, quit your whining so we can move along already. You're the only one that didn't land on his foot; even Hinata was able to do it." The tall blue one known as Kisame said with a little mischievous smile. The rest of the group just rolled their eyes at them, they knew he was just aggravating the blond more, he was just having his little fun.

"What you say you damn Bast-."

"Enough Diedara, Kisame stop acting like genin! We are in a mission in unknown territory so be on your guard. I don't want to have to remind you again."

It seemed like the raven haired young man known as Itachi was able to keep them under control. Somewhat. Dumbledore chuckled at their antics.

"Well, now if we are all ready, let me present you Hogwarts, The Wizarding School

for young wizards." He gestured with his hands towards a very large castle that seemed to be sitting on its own island. All they could do was look at it in shock and amazement. Even though they did not show it on the outside, well, mostly Itachi and Sasori as Deidara, Hinata, and Kisame didn't mind showing their emotions every once in a while,

on the inside they were all very excited.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/ Harry Potter.

Hello everyone, thank you for those who took the time to read my story, and even more thanks to those who took the time to leave a review.

Like I said this is my very first story every so, there will be mistakes and such. I will appreciate it if you leave helpful comments, or message me ideas and such. I usually have a notebook were I write down my chapters first then type them out. So far in this story I have up to chapter 5 in my notebook. I tend to re-do the chapters as I type so it takes me a while to complete a chapter.

I'm not perfect so there will be spelling and grammar errors, as well as some slight OOC.

Please be patient with me I'm trying my best to get all the kinks out. Thank you again for the reviews, follows, and favs.

-x-

The school was a sight to behold. It was obviously no ordinary school: it was a castle.

"Wow, is this really a school? It's huge yeah!" Deidara was obviously excited. "You want to go exploring Hinata?! I'm pretty sure there is a lot of interesting stuff around here, yeah." he turned to look at the young blue haired girl.

She could tell he really wanted to go and "explore" as he put it. A light giggle escaped her lips, "Okay Deidara, we can go later if you want."

"Well come on, we must be moving along before it gets dark and there is a lot to do as well as accommodations that need to be arranged." Dumbledore called them as he started to walk towards the "school". He noticed the young lady was the only one that was walking next to him. He decided to break the silence. "If you would like to explore we have a nice lake in the forbidden forest that is home to many wonderful creatures, including mermaid's young lady. Not just the lake has interesting creatures; the forest is home to a wide variety of creatures, some are dangerous but I am sure you will be able to handle yourself." He said giving her a smile; after all, out of all of them she seemed the most friendly (Even though he could still not completely see her given the fact she was wearing some rice hat and the collar of the coat she was wearing was turned up to the point where it covered most of her face.), not just because she was the only female but she just had this aura around her that made her feel so warm and comfortable.

"Thank you so much Professor Dumbledore, I will make a mental note of that." She smiled warmly at him.

-With the others-

"Hey Itachi looks like the old geezer is putting the moves on Hinata." Deidara nudged him, giving him a flirtatious look.

"HaHaHa, looks like you got some competition there, eh Itachi."

'Great, now even his partner was annoying him.'

Before he could even open his mouth to retort, Sasori cut in. "Shut up you two, you're wasting your time. We all know the Uchiha lost his chance with Hinata."

Even though his face showed no emotion, they all knew he held a smirk on the inside. This was one of many times where Itachi wished he could just kill them all and put them out of his list of annoying things.

"Idiots." With that the Uchiha quickened his pace and left the explosive expert and sword wielder to chuckle at the exchange and the puppet master to his smirking.

They arrived at the castle pretty quick, the castle (school) looked much bigger up close.

They had to cross over a bridge to get to the actual school grounds and the front of the school. There were two large wooden doors that were used as the entrance; each door looked like they weigh a ton. They kept walking until they were only a couple of feet away from said doors. The same thought seemed to run through everyone's mind. 'How does he plan to open those doors?'

Slowly but surely the doors creaked open, only wide enough for all of them to enter then they closed once again. 'Magic' they all thought.

Dumbledore stopped momentarily. "Please keep up. We're about to go up the stairs and I wouldn't want you to get lost." With that he continued towards the stairs. As they walked, they took note of the paintings on the walls and the way they moved. At first they believed it was only their imagination but once Deidara got close to one of the paintings, it gave him a not so nice greeting causing said ninja to react a little violently towards it. He blew it up.

"I would really appreciate it if you did not blow up my paintings young man." Dumbledore spoke firmly, he was not really happy with the fact that one of his favorite paintings was almost completely ruined, if it wasn't for the protection charm on his paintings then that would have been the end for it.

"Well maybe you should warn us next time about talking paintings, yeah. Anyways, it was a reflex. I wouldn't be a good ninja if I didn't have good reflexes, yeah." Deidara spoke as he eyed the other paintings around him.

He was about to be reprimanded once more but Hinata came to his rescue. "We are sorry about that Professor. I will make sure it does not happen again." She gave him a formal bow.

"I will let it go just this once, but do not let it happen again." He turned to continue walking up the stairs. "Nice going Blondie, Hinata had to come to your rescue. Again." Kisame said as he walked passed him.

Deidara scowled at the back of the retreating ninja.

He turned to look at the young female that was standing next to him. "Thanks Hinata, you didn't have to do that I can take care of myself. Anyway, it should be us that should be looking out for you not the other way around." He replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

She slowly shook her head. "Do not worry about it Deidara, you should know by now that I will always take care of you, you are my comrade after all." She gave him a reassuring smile that ended any further retort from him.

The stairs seemed to be magical as well, they moved on their own. The ones above them, as well as the ones below, moving from corridor to corridor. It was obvious that if someone didn't know which one to take they could easily get lost.

Dumbledore stopped in front of a wall, smiling.

"Okay here we are."

'This looks like a dead end to me, yeah.' Deidara thought. He figured the old man was crazy before, but now he knew he was delusional. There was nothing there, just a brick wall.

Dumbledore took out his wand and hit three bricks in a triangle like pattern, causing a portrait to appear. He turned back to look at the group.

"You will need a password to enter, what would you like it to be?"

"Red Dawn." Came the response from one of the males.

Dumbledore nodded and turned around to the portrait once more and spoke, "Red Dawn."

Slowly the portrait swung open revealing a door like entrance. Dumbledore was the first to step through the door causing the others to follow.

"This will be your new lodgings for the duration of your stay. The males sleeping quarters will be on the left hand side just up those stairs, you will all have to be sharing a room, considering that is how all the dorms are here. The young lady will find her sleeping quarters just up those stairs as well but on the right hand side, you will have a whole dorm to yourself. House elves will bring you your food every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, until you are introduced as a new school, along with the other schools. Do you have any questions? No? Okay." He said as he rubbed his hands together.

Some inappropriate words were mumbled by the blond about having to share with the fish face and the perfect Uchiha brat, but he quickly ignored the comments.

"Now before I take my leave, let me go over a few things. For the moment, I ask that you remain hidden until the Day the other schools arrive, which should be in about two weeks' time." Another groan was heard from the direction of the blond. "During the day the students have classes, so I would advise to not go out, but if you do then please try to remain hidden. You are more than welcome to our library and the forbidden forest, but please do not harm any of the creatures. You may scare them off with force if they do not wish to leave you alone but I ask that you do not kill any of them. There are sacred animals in the forest which I would like to remain alive for the duration of many years." He said as he eyed each one. "Know, in consideration to the tournament, there is an age limit set for the other schools to be able to compete, but considering that in your world you are considered adults at such a young age, this rule will not apply for you." He waited for any questions but none came up. He eyed the tallest of the group choosing his next words carefully. "You, my boy will be a little bit harder to pass as a student. As for the time you spend here you are more than welcome to act as a teacher if you like."

Kisame chuckled lightly before he removed his rice hat, he has never lived the normal life of a young boy, and being called boy by a feeble old man who he could kill in a blink of an eye was pretty ironic. "Kisame Hoshigaki is my name and, that will be fine Professor I wouldn't mind doing just that."

Dumbledore was finally able to get a good look at him. Yes he was blue, and he took on the features of a shark, with yellow like eyes, and gill like slants on his cheeks. His hair stood up to the side, being held up with a blue bandana with a metal plate in the center that had a line crossing out a group of four lines. He turned his sharp toothy grin to his companion next to him.

"I'll just have to teach these little brats a thing or two huh, Itachi." He nudged his partner.

Said young man removed his hat as well, revealing a young looking man with eyes as dark as the night and a set of dark locks to match, which were tied in a low pony tail at the base of his neck. He had stress marks that ran down both sides of his nose; his face gave away no clue to as what he was thinking.

"Hn. It would help to explain why you are so big, passing off as a student wouldn't work for you after all. My name is Itachi Uchiha; excuse me for not properly introducing myself earlier professor." He got a nod and a smile in return.

"I guess I might as well introduce myself. Name's Deidara, yeah, remember it." The loudest of the group removed his own rice hat and his vibrant blond hair was revealed. It flowed down a little past his shoulders with half of it drawn up into a high pony tail; his long bangs covered one of his blue eyes. "Your view on art seems to be more like my man Sasori's views, eternal, considering those paintings look like they might live forever. I prefer the more explosive view on art. Art is a bang, gone within a fleeting moment, only gracing us with its beauty for a short moment."

He had taken out a piece of his clay, molding it as he spoke about his views on art.

"Deidara you're an idiot when it comes art, art is not fleeting it is eternal, a beauty that can be looked at and admired for all of eternity." Said artist said as he removed his hat. It was the same young man that had come out of the "Shell" from before.

He had ebony red messy hair, with honey dark brown eyes, tanned skin. He seemed to get the most sun out of all of them even though when Albus first saw him he hid himself inside his shell. He, unlike the raven haired young man had the expression of boredom. " Sabako no Sasori, and like my partner said, I too seem to share the same values on art. Not many seem to understand the concept of lasting art, at least someone understands true art unlike that blond idiot." He spoke without a care in the world, his bored expression never wavering.

"Sasori, you shouldn't be so mean to Deidara, even if you have different views on art. You both are very talented artists after all." It was finally her turn to introduce herself. She had taken off her hat as she spoke and was now facing the headmaster. She gave him a professional bow.

"It is an honor to properly meet you professor, my name is Hinata Hyuuga."

She had long blue-blackish hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall, her bangs cut straight across her eyebrows with two long strands on both sides. Her skin was porcelain white, which complemented her hair very nicely. What caught him most off-guard were her eyes, she seemed blind but he knew she wasn't. They were big and white, like the moon, but they seemed to have a tint of lavender in them. Unlike the rest of the group she seemed the most normal. Her smile radiated happiness and love, he doubted that she out of all people had killed anyone, or was even a part of this organization. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

He smiled at each of them, "It is nice to formally meet you all. If you have any questions for me, please don't hesitate to stop by my office and I will be more than happy to answer any of your questions."

With that he bid them good night and left them be.

"About damn time he left." Scowled Deidara.

"Okay everyone it's time we read leader's mission scroll." Itachi said as he pulled the scroll out of his cloak pocket.

Mission summary: Protection.

Protection of Students and faculty of Hogwarts Wizarding School.

Participate as candidates for Quadwizard tournament.

Protect one student specifically by the name of Harry Potter from any threats.

Side mission: Reconnaissance

Gather as much information on wizarding world.

Political system, use of "magic", any special

types (Kekkei genkai), Prophecy over Potter/

Voldemort, etc.

Time length: 10 months (wizard time), 1 month

(ninja time)

Assigned: Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sabako no Sasori, and Deidara.

Under no circumstances are you to reveal the secrets of the hidden village's existence.

They each read the scroll once more just tomake sure they did not miss anything.

"Tomorrow, Sasori and Deidara will go out to gather information. The rest of us will look around, map out the grounds and familiarize ourselves with our temporary living arrangements." He received conformation nods from everyone once he was done. "For now you are welcome to do as you please, but considering its late I would advise for you to sleep. Hinata make sure you check the area and set up traps before you sleep." She gave him a nod before she stood up from the little couch she was sitting on. "Sasori make sure you keep Deidara in line tomorrow, and make sure no one sees you either."

With that last comment the remaining member stood up to head to bed, but not without one last final thought. ' This is going to be one long mission.'


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO/HARRY POTTER.

Hello everyone, J I hope everyone had a wonder Christmas and an even better new year. I do apologize for the wait it has been pretty hectic at work in which causing my time to been limited to continue to write finishing up this chapter. I do not intend to give up on this story, it will just take time to put the next chapter up, please just bear with me.

Any who I would like to thank one specific person who is taking time out of their day to help me with my story, hoshizora-chan thank you once again J.

To continue with the chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Hinata POV.

It was a quiet morning, which is usually rare considering the cursing priest, the explosive artist and the childlike Tobi are usually making a ruckus around this time. Considering two out of the three weren't there to begin with, she assumed this was pretty normal. It has been awhile since the last time she was able to sleep in, usually she was always on missions, and well sleeping in on enemy territory is not exactly a good thing to do, or someone would wake her up to go and train. It's not that she hated it when they would wake her up so early to train or anything, it's just their methods are not always a rainbow and sunshine alarm, it's more like, bed explosions, bear hugs that are beyond compare of an actual bear hug, cold water bucket, and her least favorite, the let's all jump on her half naked up call. She shuddered just thinking of it. Just because she was practically raised by criminals doesn't mean that she was used to half naked men jumping on her in the mornings, after all she was still a lady!

She stretched, waking up her sleepy muscles before she got out of bed to get ready for the day.

'Maybe Deidara will want to go and explore today.'

A smile graced her features as she pictured the enthusiastic blond going crazy with the mermaids Dumbledore told her about. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen, and stopped in the door way. She was amazed breakfast was already cooked and set out. It would seem as it was done hours ago considering there was food missing as well as three of the four men from the group were not there. Either they were still asleep or they went out.

She raised an eyebrow, Kisame saw this,

"House Elves." Was his only reply. "It seems like they came in earlier to talk to one of us asking what it is we like to eat, and considering our little cook was still asleep. Itachi decided to let them know what consisted of our daily food consumptions." He said giving her a teasing grin.

She felt the light blush that stained her cheeks, "Sorry about that I've just haven't had the chance to sleep in in a while so I decided, 'why not today?' I didn't know you all would wake up so early."

She made her way to the chair across from him.

He chuckled lightly "Don't worry about it princess, I was just teasing you."

She blushed more at his nickname for her. "Anyways, the food's not half bad, it's not like your cooking but at least it's eatable, so we can't really complain, now can we?"

She eyed the food that was placed on the table, not sure what to take. She ate her food in silence with Kisame cleaning Samehada's blades. 'Well Kisame was right, that was pretty good, not great but still good.' She got up to put her dishes in the sink then went up to her room for her cloak.

As she was coming down she noticed Itachi had joined Kisame in the kitchen.

"Has anyone seen Deidara, it's not like him to sleep in THIS late."

Kisame looked up from his "cleaning". "Both he and Sasori went out to gather information, remember they were assigned today to start the side mission." He went back to his cleaning.

"Hmph, well he was supposed to go exploring with me today, oh well I guess I can go alone, or… Uchiha, would you like to go along with me? Professor Dumbledore told me about the lake in the forbidden forest that is home to many different aquatic animals, especially mermaids in the black lake, as well as other magical creatures that live in the forest."

Kisame silently smirked at the use of his partner's last name. It was a little known secret that whenever Hinata called you something other than your first name (or a nickname she made for you) she was not on good terms with you at the moment.

Itachi however silently scowled at the use of his last name. It did not sit right with him, it sound just wrong coming out of her mouth. The only time she should be using his last name is if she calls him Mr. Uchiha in the mornings in their kitchen, in their future home, (if they ever live that long that is).

'I can't believe she still won't let it go'.

He gave a small sigh, he was about to answer when Kisame cut him off.

"If he doesn't want to go with you I'll go with you Princess, just let me grab my cloak."

Before she could even respond, he was out of the kitchen.

"Well, looks like I already got company but you're more than welcome to join us if you wish." She gave him a small smile and turned to leave the kitchen to wait for Kisame by the entrance.

The two walked along the castle ground sticking to the shadows. They finally made it to the outskirts of the forest. The trees where taller than the ones back in Konohagakure, branches sticking out in all directions, giving a decent path for them to take if they even need to take to the trees.

The tree line was so thick it didn't give much space for sunlight to pour through, giving the forest that dark eerie feeling. Anyone going into the forest unsupervised or without a map of some sorts would certainly be doomed. Good thing they were not just anyone, they were part of the elites and nothing as small as a little forest would scare them off. It would be more of an adventure than anything else for them. If this little forest scared these people, then they didn't know what fear really was.

"Come on Princess, the forest isn't going to explore itself." He called over his shoulder.

"I really wish you would stop calling me that." She mumbled to herself.

"HAHAHA, okay whatever you say, your Highness." He smirked to himself knowing he had won.

Hinata pouted knowing full well that he wore a smirk on his face. Though his victory was about to be cut short.

"You know I don't like that nickname. Kisu." It was time for her to smirk knowing she got the last laugh this time.

"Alright, alright let's call it even." He said with a small grin.

The duo ventured deeper into the forest taking in the odd creatures. There seemed to be everything from unicorns, half eagle and half horse creatures (hippogriff) to trolls, and these winged horses that appeared to be starved: their bones were clearly visible all along their bodies as well as in their wings, their face and head were white with no expression, their eyes were an endless deep dark pools that reflected on your very soul.

They had already spent hours looking around the forest and still no lake.

"This is great and all, but I thought you said there were mermaids in this forest Princess."

Kisame was growing impatient. An impatient Kisame was never a good thing, it was almost as bad as having a sacrifice-less Hidan.

"Why can't you just use your byakugan to look for the lake?" Grumbled Kisame.

"Uchiha said not to use any chakra unless it was absolutely necessary, and I don't believe this is absolutely necessary." She placed her small finger on her lips, moving her head around as if thinking. "It should be around here somewhere, maybe it's up ahead. Let's go see."

"Yeah, yeah alright let's go." Kisame grumbled as he followed her.

However, she didn't get far. An arrow was shot at her feet causing her to withhold her last step.

Kisame smirked, it would seem someone wanted to battle, he was ready for whatever or whoever was stupid enough to attack them.

'Looks like I can finally have some fun.'

His fingers twitched with excitement, his bloodlust slowly spilling out onto his surroundings.

"Kisame. Control yourself, we have company."

She might have been smaller than him but her voice held such command and power that left no room for argument.

"Hmph, it appears we do. I might finally be able to have some fun." His smirk became more ferocious if possible; he licked his lips, the excitement growing more and more inside of him.

"We are not to kill them remember that, only scare them off. We use force as a last resort."

"Tch. Alright, if you say so." His spirit dampened a little.

She turned her attention towards the direction the arrow came from. She was momentarily surprised to see it had come from a group of centaurs but she quickly schooled her features back to normal.

She stood a couple feet in front of Kisame, directly in front of what she assumed to be the leader of the group. She slowly stepped forward with a smile on her face, indicating that she meant no harm to them.

"Hello, Mr. Centaur. It is nice to make your acquaintance. I do believe there are other methods of stopping someone without shooting an arrow at their feet, wouldn't you agree?"

The Centaurs were tense, these strange people set off some very bad vibes that would make any sane animal run for their lives. They couldn't run away, they were the protectors of this forest, they were proud Centaurs. They rather die fighting, than be shamed by running away.

They readied themselves for battle if need be, surrounding the dangerous duo with their arrows at the ready.

The leader was about to speak, his hazel brown eyes laid upon the young woman.

"Who are you people? You are trespassing on private land, leave at once." The leader spoke, completely disregarding what she had said earlier. He was bigger than the others; his build was more masculine and bolder. His skin was darker too, with his dark brown hair in half a pony tail, his hazel brown eyes watching them carefully as if trying to figure out their next step.

"We are transfer students who are just looking around our new school grounds. We were told by Headmaster Dumbledore that we could look around the forest; we were not informed that this was private property. My partner and I were just curious about this black lake that is said to be home to many different aquatic animals. We specifically wanted to see the mermaids that the Professor told us about." Her smile never faltered, she was not worried they would attack.

"That does not matter; I cannot allow you to go any further. As the guardians of this forest, it is against our laws to let any outsider past the borders, which you have already passed. If you continue any further you will run into the spiders nest and surely die, we cannot allow that even to trespassing students." The leader spoke firmly.

There were laws that had to be up held and hen was not going to let anyone get away with breaking them, even if they got permission from that old bat of a headmaster.

"I do apologize about trespassing. Like I had previously stated, I was not informed of this being private land, or the fact that there is a border line that we cannot cross. With that being said I would like to finish with our little adventure to at least see the mermaids, then we could take our leave but before that I am afraid we will not step back." Her soft voice was strong and bold.

The leader could tell that the young lady in front of him was stubborn and changing her mind wasn't an option.

She started to walk forward but was once again stopped when arrows were shot in her path. She let out a sigh, considering that these were proud warriors, they would surely not let them pass unless they killed them and she didn't want to do that.

"Please, if you do not move we will have to resort to force and I don't wish for that to happen. Although, on the other hand, if we do, I can't guarantee your survival supposing my partner is the one to join in on these little quarrel. You see, he likes a good fight and has not had one in a while, I would not be able to hold him back for long." Her smile never faltered.

It wasn't the words she spoke that discomforted the centaurs, but more the graceful smile she wore on her lips, and the power they all felt coming off of her. It hit them like waves, making it hard to breath.

These people were dangerous, no question about it. Out of the two the young woman seemed to scare them the most, even if the other did seem like a furious shark about to attack its prey. She was calm and at peace and if she had to take a life, she would surely do it with _that_ smile.

Their arrows did not waver, they held their aim at the ready. Hinata let out a sigh as this was getting troublesome.

'It seems like the Nara's famous saying even got to me.' She looked back at Kisame; he seemed to be enjoying the way things would turn out.

"Very well then, I believe we will continue with our original-."

"If you continue, we will shoot you where you stand."

She looked at him dead in the eye as she continued to walk, daring him to shoot.

It all happened in slow motion. The Centaurs released their arrows that would surely meet their mark and end the lives of the young ones. To them it seemed they were frozen with fear but before the arrows could meet their target, they were met with the ground.

The duo was no were to be seen.

"Where are they?!" the leader was furious, he could not hid the undertone of fear that echoed with his words. Before he could speak once more, thuds were heard all around him.

Where his proud warriors once stood, lay their unconscious bodies on the forest floor.

"WHA-"

"It is not wise to attack us. If you happen to meet anyone who is dressed as we are, I would advise you not to approach them. They won't be as generous as we are."

'The girl!' She had appeared right next to him. 'When did she get there?! I didn't even see her move! Where's her friend?!'

As if the other could read his mind, her "friend" appeared on his other side. He could feel his blood lust, it was so dense and dark he had never felt anything like it before. He could not bear it any longer and fell to his knees, unconscious.

"HAHAHAHA. Well that was absolutely pitiful. I was hoping for a fight, my muscles are getting all dormant. Hey Princess, you care for a spar?" he knew she would give in. If he was itching for a fight then she was not far behind either.

"I don't believe it is a good idea Kisame, it is already getting late. We should start heading back. I'm pretty sure Sasori and Deidara are back by now."

"Aww, come on just one little spar, we won't even use jutsu. If you want, we can stick to just blades, nothing more nothing less. Anyway, it's been awhile since the last time we had fun together eh Princess."

At this her cheeks burned a bright red from the thought of their last sparring session.

It ended a little too interesting for her taste, Itachi and Kisame didn't speak to each other for quite some time after that as well.

"Um okay, fine. Just blades okay? I don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

She continued to walk a little more until she found a nice little clearing. She walked to one end while Kisame stayed on the other.

Samehada was already out and ready although he still had it wrapped, meaning that it wasn't going to get too serious; or so she hoped.

She too took out her blades, though hers were much smaller than his. She worked with two swords, controlling them like they were one. Her left hand held the darker of the two. It was pitch black with a red line in the very center of the sword ending at the very tip of the blade. The handle had the colors of both red and navy blue intertwined, creating a very beautiful picture of a flower, followed with a red yarn with the Uchiha crest as the tassel, it was all held together by the black cross guard.

The right hand held the lighter of the two; it was white silver with a light green going down the middle of the blade, wrapping itself around the handle of the sword. Its tassel was white like the rest of the sword but this one held the Hyuuga crest at the bottom. Even if this sword was not as elaborate as the other, it was just as deadly when wielded correctly.

The world seemed to come to a pause as they faced each other, neither one daring to breathe until it began. The sound of them gripping their katana was the sign to begin.

They each went at each other with the intent to kill, or at least seriously harm the other.

The sound of clashing metal was echoed throughout the forest. Kisame swung Samehada at her head with the intent to decapitate; it was quickly blocked with her darker (Uchiha) blade causing the blades to skid across each other, giving the outcome of sparks flying from the brute contact. Hinata was used to Kisame's brash fighting style. It was similar to that of Hidan except unlike Hidan Kisame actually used his brain.

She prepared to attack with the Hyuuga sword, she grabbed the handle so the point of the katana was pointed towards her back and the hilt was parallel to her forearm. She brought it up in a slashing form from her bottom left to top right hoping to cut part of his arm. He saw through her plan as he blocked her attack with a kunai which he used to push her back.

She stumbled back but quickly regained her footing in time to block the incoming blow that was aimed for her torso. Using the force of the block, she aimed a round house kick to his face, which was quickly ruined when his elbow connected to her cheek. Being able to sense it in time, she was able to push chakra up to her face to cushion the blow, but even so it would surely bruise.

Not taking her eyes off of him, she whipped the blood from her lips with her finger, earning a smirk from her companion. With her katana at the ready, she lashed out once more ready to even the score, it was always kill or be killed when fighting with Kisame. This time the Hyuuga sword took to blocking while the Uchiha sword made an attempt to slash at his torso, but he got her once more, he kicked her on her side torso sending her flying. His victory was short lived when a puff of smoke was soon heard after his kick connected.

'Clone!' he realized too late that it was a clone, the coldness of her blades settled at the nip of his neck and her warm breath at the tip of his ear.

"I win Kisame." She smirked at her victory. If she had prolonged it any more she surely would've lost.

"Tch. What happened to no jutsu Princess?"

"Don't play that card Kisame. You had already formed a clone before we even started the spar. I was just playing your game." She still hadn't moved from her position. He could still feel her warm breath on his ear, giving him a small chill.

"HAHA, it seems like you have Princess, but be careful you're a little too close for my liking, remember I am a man with hormones. We wouldn't want to make Itachi jealous now, would we?"

Before she could even mutter out an answer, his hidden clone grabbed her wrist, pinning her to a tree. The real Kisame slowly walked towards her eyeing her hungrily.

"Or would you like to relive our old sparring memories, which would surely make him jealous?" He took the place of his clone; a poof later they were alone once more.

Her knees buckled under her, he was getting closer and closer.

"K-Kisame, please stop. That was a long time ago, it wouldn't be wise to bring up such memories again."

By now, his face was so close to hers that all she needed to do was turn completely towards him and their lips would meet. He smirked once more before he spoke.

"Hmph, you may be right Princess but, I wonder do you still taste the same as the last time?"

Before she could even muffle a word, his lips came crashing down on hers.

The tenderness of his lips on hers was surreal, he kissed her with such passion and delicacy that she melted right into the kiss as well. He may look like a monster but in reality, Kisame was a passionate man when it came to the things of love and such, he was gentle and tender. Of course, his kisses weren't like Itachi's but they still were pleasant.

It seemed like eternity but, in reality it was merely a minute; just as fast as he kissed her it ended. He slowly pulled back releasing her, a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry to cut it short but we have company Princess."

True to his word, she finally noticed the static Uchiha a couple of feet away from them.

He ignored his partner and look directly at her as he spoke

"Am I interrupting something?"

His voice and facial features seemed neutral but she knew better, he was mad. No, mad wasn't the correct term, he was furious.

"Nah, we were just letting out some steam with a little spar." Kisame was unfazed by his partner's anger as it wasn't the first time he had seen him this angry.

"Sasori and Deidara came back some time ago, you two never seemed to return, I assumed you had gotten lost. However, that isn't the case so we should get going. Sasori is growing impatient."

He broke eye contact to turn and take his leave.

"Well, let's go Kisame, we can always see the lake another day."

"Alright, if you say so, Princess; the moment was ruined anyways."

He chuckled lightly at her flushed face.

"Well about Damn time, yeah. We've been waiting forever, yeah." Deidara waved his hands around for effect.

"Calm down Deidara, we're already here, there's no need to be yelling." Hinata tried to calm the explosive artist down.

"You know I don't like to be kept waiting." Sasori spoke up from his seat across Diedara.

"I'm sorry for that Sasori, we didn't mean to keep you waiting. I will make sure it won't happen again." She turned to give him her attention.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Alright, we're already here, let's get to it already." Kisame cut in as he sat on the chair next to Deidara.

The artists each gave a nod before the debriefing began.

"From what Sasori and I have gathered, the people of this universe rely solely on something called a "wand". Which is basically a stick that helps their magical energy, which in a way is like chakra except not everyone is born with it; those who do not have it are called muggles. Anyway, their magical energy is able to flow out of them and into the wand causing these "spells" to occur, which is also like jutsu. Without the wands they are basically powerless, as they don't condone in physical means like we do. The only people who seem to be physically active are those who play a game called "quidditch" but even then they just fly around on broomsticks." He paused momentarily to drink water before he continued with his report. "Like I said, these spells they preform are like jutsu, they can henge, teleport, cast illusions and possibly much more. Though for them to do all this, they need the help of their wands, as well as other possible objects to complete said tasks. The harder the spell the harder the set up for it is." Deidara concluded.

It was Sasori's turn to take it from there.

"It would also appear that our employer is one of the strongest wizards of this era. As well as this Voldemort guy that used to be a student here, but it seems that he "defected ", started killing people, manipulating them, using force and fear to get to power. He has followers as well; they go by the name of 'death eaters'. He was successful in gaining the power in this world and by the looks of it was almost able to conquer it. His downfall was when he went to go kill that Potter kid and his parents for being in a rebellion group; he wanted to make them out as examples to those who opposed him. He was successful in killing the brat's parents but when he tried killed the kid, something occurred and the spell backfired onto him, leaving the kid with a lightning bolt scar and branded as the "boy who lived." Sasori paused for moment thinking back on the information they gathered; this world really did have no clue on what true fear and evil was.

"That's not all though." Deidara picked up where Sasori left off. "Apparently Dumbledore was correct on some parts of this prophecy going on between the kid and the Voldy guy. The kid has to battle Voldemort and kill him himself, if not he will never die. There's more about this prophecy that some might not know about." He paused for dramatic effect. "The kid has to die along with the Voldy guy."

Sasori cut him off as he stood up, looking rather bored at the turn of events. The person they are supposed to protect has to die due to some prophecy or else peace would never occur, how annoying.

"It would seem that when the spell bounced off the kid and hit the caster, a piece of voldy's soul latched onto the kid's causing the scar to form. Either they both die or someone finds a way to cut off the connection between the two." Deidara finally concluded.

The room stayed silent as the others took in this new information.

"For the time being, we are only here to protect and participate in this tournament. We are not to get caught up in any of their prophecies. They can handle their own problems; we have enough of our own. With that aside, we still have to gather as much information on this place as possible to report back to leader."

Itachi was right. They had a mission and being distracted with silly things like prophecies and such was out of the question.

"Hn, I guess you're right Uchiha, but if this Prophecy of theirs gets in the way of our

Mission, then what do we do, yeah?"

"It's simple Diedara, we eliminate the prophecy ourselves and I get the luck of adding new exclusive puppets to my collection."

It was as simple as that, nothing would get in their way of completing this mission, no matter how annoying it was.

"With the debriefing done, we should all get some rest. The date for the other schools to arrive is closely approaching and we still have much to learn before we reveal ourselves."

With a nod, everyone got up and went to their respective beds.

It was two hours after everyone had gone to bed when Hinata felt a slight shift in the air. Her quick reflexes kicked in, aiming a kunai at the intruder's throat. She lay flat on her back, with the intruder hovering over her, her kunai mere inches away from his jugular.

Crimson red eyes stared at her.

"I don't like being ignored."

His eyes shifted back to their normal dark color. She slowly removed the kunai from his throat before she spoke.

"I am not ignoring you; I am merely complying with your wishes of 'time apart'. Or is that not what you told that girl at the bar on our last mission? That we were having 'time apart' from each other?"

He mentally rolled his eyes, "That was just for the mission! We had to capture her without physically damaging her."

"Well, I don't remember kissing her being part of the mission. You could have-"

His lips came down on hers, the soft plush rose lips that called to him every time he saw them. The passion between them rose as well as the lust that was building up inside them begging to come out. He broke the kiss first, looking her dead in the eye before he spoke.

A brief memory of her and Kisame in the forest came to him. He scowled at the thought of them. His partner touching what was HIS.

"I don't like to share Hinata, remember that."

"I can tell you the same Itachi." With that, they kissed once more before spending the night together. This was going to be a long needed night together.

Authors note:

Sorry if the fight scene was not all that wonderful, I am not exactly high skilled in that department, yet. The little thing going on between Kisame, Itachi, and Hinata, I personally like Itachi and Hinata but also like Kisame and Hinata. I had a why not moment and decided to add a small triangle there but it will not continue past this. Kisame does respect his partner so he wouldn't touch his women. He just did so to get him to get come to his sense's. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, until next time J


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello everyone, I am very sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I had a heavy load this past semester with school, work, and personal life. I was not able to finish typing it as fast as I would have liked. since I am not taking summer classes this year I hope to at least put up a new chapter ever 2 weeks or so (we get pretty busy at work so that's the reason for the every two weeks and not every week thing). once again I do apologize for the long wait, please enjoy the new chapter. :)**

Cozy, soft, warm, comfortable, was what she was feeling at the moment. The bed shaped right into her as if it was made just for her. Hugging her every curve, wrapping around her every limb, making her feel like she was one with the bed; she dare not move for fear of losing the wonderful position she was currently in.

Something did not feel right though, she was sure Itachi slept with her last night. So then why does the bed feel so empty? Cursing him silently for making her move from her spot, she turned around to the spot where the Uchiha was supposed to be in, but was currently empty.

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, she was sure he wouldn't just leave her like this, especially after the eventful night they had.

She looked towards the clock that was currently on her bed side table.

"5:23 A.M. it's still pretty early, I'll just sleep a little longer."

She lay once more attempting to get into the position she was in, she tossed and turned but to no avail. She just couldn't get it right anymore.

Finally, after multiple attempts, she decided to give up and just go take a shower.

 _"Might as well get up already then."_

-30 minutes later-

She proceeded out of the bathroom and into her room, leaving only behind the steam of what once was a great shower. Her body was wrapped in a towel and she was currently drying her hair with another when she stopped mid-step.

The Uchiha seemed to have come back; there he sat in all his glory at the foot of her bed taking in every inch of her wet state.

He broke the silence.

"Good morning."

His eyes never left hers.

"Good morning, it seems you had woken up on the rather early side today it seems."

"So it seems, there were some things I had to take care of. I did not see the point in having to wake you up."

"Hmm, I see… Then please do tell, what were 'these things' you had to take care of?"

He slowly rose from the bed moving toward her, eye contact never wavering, he reached out to take the towel out of her hand, leading her to the small table on the far corner.

That's when she noticed; he brought her breakfast.

She stood there for a moment, mesmerized by the small wonderful gesture.

"Eat and get dressed we are having a meeting in the forest in one hour."

He had somehow gotten behind her and snaked his arm around her waist. His mouth was so close to her neck she felt his hot breath run down her neck giving her chills.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs in the common room."

She nodded, then he was gone once more.

Hinata smirked, sometimes he was just too much for even her, and boy was she lucky.

-x-

The wind grew chiller, the nights longer and days shorter, it had been days since their arrival at Hogwarts. Time seemed to pass at a much slower pace here than back home, maybe it had to do with the fact they couldn't do much.

The day had finally come, the other schools would finally be arriving today, and at last they would finally be able to come out of the shadows.

Oh, how they craved to stretch their legs and interact with other human beings… Well at least Deidara did.

He was growing more anxious as the days went on. He was never good with staying quiet for long, especially considering he wanted to show these "plain, dumbass wizards a thing or two about art," or so he says.

The group was currently gathered in the forbidden forest, what was so forbidden about this place they still didn't know, it was nothing compared to what was back home.

"We will have to talk to the headmaster about the classes we have with that Potter brat, yeah."

Deidara was voicing his opinion, as usually, more than the others.

"I highly doubt that we ALL will have him for classes especially at the same time. That would seem a little too suspicious, don't you think?" Hinata replied

"She does have a point. But there are only four of us so it wouldn't seem odd if we had all the same classes at the same time with the brat." Sasori replied.

"We can just do this in pairs, two or three of us maximum in the brat's classes, that way we can scout out the other students and see what the other kids have to offer."

"That's not a bad idea Kisame, we should-,"

"I call Hinata as my partner!"

"That's not fair fish face, I wanted Hinata as my partner, yeah!"

"Not my fault you're not fast enough." Kisame shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly

"She's a big kunoichi, she doesn't need a partner. She will be able to take care of herself just fine."

"Yeah, right" Deidara snorted. "You probably want her all to yourself don't you, you damn red-haired puppet." he scowled, narrowing his eyes dangerously at his partner.

"Enough. We will leave it up to the headmaster to see who and what classes we will be put in."

Itachi never left room for argument.

"Pft, I guess, yeah."

"Ah, you're no fun Itachi."

"Anyway…"

"On to the next matter, who will be putting their name into this tournament they keep talking about?" Sasori was obviously bored.

"Well I believe that we all should. This tournament is to determine who is the best from each school am I correct? Then, shouldn't we see who would be chosen, who the best is out of all of us?"

Hinata knew that unless she made this seem more competitive than it actually was, none of them except her would want to enter. Sasori would dismiss it as boring and beneath him to participate in silly games such as those. Itachi, well he's too mature for his own good, and Deidara doesn't really need that much convincing: as long as the Uchiha is in, then so is he.

"Alright, let's see who the best is then, yeah! I'm with you Hinata"

Just like she thought, he was completely oblivious to what was going on. The others just shared a knowing look, aware of what she was actually trying to do.

"I guess it's decided then. We all, with the exception of the fabulous me, of course, will enter." Kisame smirked knowing Deidara would comment on this, in

3…

2….

1…

"Why isn't fish face entering yeah!"

"Cause blondie with no brain, I was appointed as Professor, or headmaster I should say, so obviously I can't enter; I'm already the best." He was enjoying messing with his blond companion.

Hinata cut in before Deidara could retort.

"Then it's decided we all enter. We should head back now. I believe the first school should be arriving at any moment."

True to that, at that moment a large gust of wind came over their heads. Looking towards the sky, they were only able to catch a glimpse of what seemed to be a giant carriage being pulled by flying horses.

"Wow, did you see that?! Quick! Let's go see, come on Deidara!" Hinata's face was lit up like Christmas morning.

She was gone before he even responded.

"Wait for me yeah!"

"Hey! Make sure you stay in the shadows! Man, those two together are more trouble than Obito in a dango shop."

Just like that Kisame was gone, leaving the puppeteer and the Uchiha behind.

"After you, Uchiha."

The forest was empty once more.

They managed to catch up to the rest of the group, not much could be seen from where they stood at the edge of the forest.

"Why don't we climb up the tree? We should be able to get a good view from there."

Now that they stood on the highest branch of the tallest tree, they were able to get a great view of all the Hogwarts students; patiently waiting outside for the carriage to reveal its passengers.

Dumbledore reached for the pristine handle of the carriage, opening the door. Blue butterflies flew out as soon as he did. The next thing that came out surprised everyone there, except maybe Dumbledore.

The tallest woman they had ever seen stepped out, towering above all.

"DAAAAAMMN! That is one tall lady yeah!" he received a hit on the shoulder for his indecent comment.

"That's not nice, Deidara. Maybe she just looks tall because we're so far away or maybe she's just wearing really high heels." Hinata said, trying to come up with some sort of excuse.

Turning back to the crowd, they saw that the entire foreign school – comprised only of young ladies – was retreating into the castle.

"Was that the last school? I thought they said it was going to be four schools competing?" Sasori didn't even seem fazed by the fact the large carriage had been pulled by winged horses or the rather large lady that came out of it.

"Well then, let's get –"

Their attention was drawn toward the lake, a bubbling nose seemed to be coming from the lake. A split second later the water seemed to rip open a rather large wooden pole broke the barrier, the pole being attached to what seemed to be a pirate ship, the ship making its way over to dock.

"WHOA! Did you guys see that it literally came from UNDER water?"

"Wizards sure do like dramatic entrances eh, Hinata?" Kisame nudged the young kunoichi whose eyes never leaved the ship. He received a nod in confirmation

The door to the ship opened and out came a group of students, who just happened to be all boys.

"Well, looks like I also get some eye candy, Deidara." She said in a joking matter nudging the blond ninja.

"Eh, ha-ha. Yeah Hinata, whatever you say." he replied scratching his cheek nervously, feeling the killing intent oozing out of a certain Uchiha.

The headmaster of the all boy school walked up to Dumbledore with one of his students not too far behind. From the ninjas point of view this certain student seemed to be very popular.

"Hmm seems like that man likes to play favorites." Sasori mumbled, thinking out loud.

After Dumbledore shook their hands, they started to go inside; the other students not too far behind, only a few remaining here and there.

"They seem to be heading in already. We should get going."

"I believe we are the last ones to introduce ourselves, we should take this time to study the other students." Itachi commented as he was already walking away.

\- _Inside the Great Hall -_

The group was hidden in a dark corner of the ceiling of the great hall, covered by a genjutsu, courtesy of one Mr. Itachi Uchiha. Each one watching the students chat idly away without a care in the world, anticipation hanging in the air, waiting for the headmaster to introduce the schools.

 _"Oh how innocent they are, they have yet to meet the horrors of the world." Hinata longed for the same innocence but knowing she could not have it anymore, decided there and then that she would protect them from the harsh reality as long as she was here._

"Hey, guys I have an idea. Why don't we also do an awesome entrance, Yeah? I mean all the –"

"NO."

"Aww. Come on guys, just think about it! This is the time we could use to show off and scare some pansy wizards shitless. Show them the power of the Akatsuki."

"NO."

"Help me out Hinata." He gave her THE puppy dog face.

 _Curse THAT face of his._

She turned away looking at the stern faces of the other members, before she presented them with her own puppy eyes.

"It'll be fun guys, I promise. Anyway, like Deidara said, we can show just how powerful we are."

It took about 5 minutes of continuous puppy dog face to get them all to go along with it.

"YES! Okay this is what we are going to do."

As Deidara went over his oh so elaborate plan, the voice of Dumbledore could be heard explaining what the tournament was about and who would compete etc.

"Now, help me welcome the beautiful ladies that came all the way from Beauxbatons academy of magic"

On cue, the group of girls came scurrying in, stopping along the way to sigh and fan themselves in a lady like manner, magical blue butterflies appearing as they did so. Their performance seemed to draw a lot of attention, more precisely more male attention, cat-calls and flirtatious whistles echoed off the walls of the great hall as they finished their "entrance".

"They look better up close yeah." Deidara's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Don't even think about it Deidara, we are on a mission not personal errands." Sasori warned him.

"Yeah, yeah, uh huh." His warning was waved off like a measly fly.

The girls sat at the table closet to the Hufflepuffs, with their headmaster not too far away heading up to sit at the head table.

"Thank you for that exquisite entrance headmistress Maxime; it's always a pleasure to welcome you and your wonderful young ladies to Hogwarts."

His hand was small compared to hers.

As he escorted her towards her seat, something caught her eye.

There was an extra empty table along with a covered up banner.

As far as she knew there was never a need for extra seats unless more guests would be presenting, especially an extra banner only used to represent special guest with their own symbol.

Before she could ask, they reached her chair. Dumbledore stood once more where he was previously.

"Now then, let us continue with the introductions. Welcome the Boys of Durmstrang Institute."

Just like the school before them, they entered with a "Bang". In formation, they came in with what looked like long walking sticks, hitting them along the floors as they walked, sparks flying underneath them with every hit. Once they were halfway to the front, fancy acrobats were performed, a boy hunching down was the pathway for another to roll over him just in time to land on one knee and blow the tip of his wand to produce fire that took the shape of their school crest.

In short, the performance was meant to be intimidating.

The headmaster, Igor, not far behind went up to greet Dumbledore once more.

"That was an interesting entrance Igor; please have a seat with the others."

"Ha-ha, Dumbledore, thank you for your comment and hospitality. But I wonder, why is there an extra table and banner?" He eyed the old wizard in front of him.

The twinkle in his eye made Igor a little on edge, it always did.

"Do not worry my friend, it's a pleasant surprise. Please join the rest of the professors at the head table, you shall see soon enough."

"Now, as the name says this is the Triwizard tournament, consisting of three schools, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. This year will be different; this year will be the first year of the **Quadwizard** tournament."

Like fire, the whispers and looks began to spread.

"Please help me welcome our new friends from the east, The Akatsuki."

Unlike before, the doors did not fly open, the creaking of the large door was the only thing heard as they opened slowly.

At the entrance was a lone figure, with what appeared to be wolves made of some white substance. The figure was dressed in a black cloak with red clouds scattered on it, a rice hat on top of their head tilted just at the correct angle to cover their face.

The silence was deafening, the figure did not move for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally it wavered forward toward the front of the hall.

The wolves following along their master's side, no footsteps were heard. If one was not looking they would say no one was walking, you could drop a pin and it would be louder than the footsteps produced by the mysterious figure.

As they reached the front, the two wolves moved to the far end of the hall sitting at attention. Their back was given to the students, the professors still not able to see the figure's face.

Slowly they turned so they would face the students, their index finger making a sign at the center of their chest, a sound so small escaped their lips one had to strain their ears to hear.

"Kai"

The wolves started to burn a bright blue flame. The flames spread toward the figure, encircling it.

The alarm of the professors at the sight of the flames was comical, but before they could extinguish the flames, a scream ripped across the hall.

"LOOK OUT!" a Gryffindor student pointed upward, toward the ceiling, where three figures were seen falling downward toward the flames.

It all happened within seconds: the figures each landed in a crouched position, the flames extinguishing beneath their feet; two on one side and one on the other leaving the original figure in the middle. They each stood upright. Each dressed alike, black cloaks with rice hat, head tilted.

It started with the figure on the left; he reached for his hat, revealing dark blond hair. After that, each one followed his lead: red, blue, and finally black hair was revealed.

The original figure had navy blue hair; it took a step forward, lifting its face to reveal the face of a girl. A girl with the strangest, divine eyes they had ever seen. Her white porcelain skin made a great contrast to the black cloak she wore.

"Hello, we-."

Just like before a figure dropped down from the ceiling, landing directly where she once stood.

"-are the Akatsuki." She finished with a small smile.

By now, each figure was facing the students. Shocked, blushing, skeptical, and curious faces could be seen throughout the sea of students.

"Well headmaster Hoshigaki, it is nice of you to finally arrive."

Kisame let out a hearty laugh at Dumbledore's comment.

"HAHAHAH, well you saved the best for last so I figured why not be a little late."

His Chester smile revealed sharp shark like teeth, each one sharper than the last. His yellow beady eyes took in every face and expression in the hall. He towered over all as he was tall and very muscular. Even though he wore the black cloak, one could tell he was muscular; his skin was a grey/bluish color just like that of a shark. His cheeks had gill like structures, his hair a dark blue that was held up almost as if defying gravity with a head band with a metal plate in the middle. Four little lines were drawn in the center, almost like rain, with a large gash drawn right in the middle, crossing off the other lines.

"Well please do join us at the head table sir Hoshigaki."

"Call me Kisame, I don't really like formalities."

The group separated, Kisame going toward the head table while the others went to their designated table next to Gryffindor.

"Now then that everyone is—"

Dumbledore was cut off by the loud slam of the great doors. A man in a dark brown wet trench coat stood at it entrance, his every move was guarded. His face decorated with nasty scares showing his price for being a warrior. He held a tall wooden stick in his left hand; he started towards the front limping along, his (wooden) leg banging along the floors.

Everyone was silent, making the clacking of his wooden leg more ominous.

The Akatsuki stood on guard; hands at the ready, clay being molded, chakra strings ready, sharingan blazing, and the all-seeing eyes watching his every move.

Clank...

Clank...

Clank...

He was almost to the front when the ceiling turned black, thunder booming and lighting whipping throughout the Great Hall. The mysterious man unleashed his wand upon the ceiling, calming its tantrum. The curse was deflected by the enchantment on the ceiling and flew toward Kisame.

Kisame merely moving his head slightly to the left not even bothered by the fact he was almost hit by a dangerous spell.

To say the other professors were in awe was in understatement, though..

In the end, it was HE who was in grave danger: on all sides, he was surrounded by death.

The Akatsuki surrounded him each with a kunai at his throat ready to pass him on to the next life.

The hall remained silent, the head table on edge, each professor pointing their wands at them.

Kisame did not move, he was rather enjoying this little display; if that devious smirk was anything to go by.

"Headmaster, I ask that you tell your students to stand down or they will be hurt."

It was the greasy tall man that spoke up.

"It is not them that will be hurt but yourselves if you do not lower those sticks."

He knew just like the rest that, that man was a danger, a parasite, a nuisance, and just like other nuisances they would get rid of it.

"Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Hinata. Stand down."

They retracted slowly, one by one.

Their eyes never leaved the man in robes.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I apologize for my students, they are very defensive when it comes to their headmaster you see."

Kisame smirked; he would get an earload from Deidara later about his comment.

"It is quite alright, though I do ask of them not to attack our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as the students have already grown quite attached to him; it would be such a shame to have to look for another on such short notice."

A dangerous glee was in his eye.

"While our Hogwarts students already know who this man is, let me introduce him to our visiting schools. Students, let me introduce our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody. Please treat him well."

The man turned around to face each table with the visiting students and gave a curt nod, though he lingered a little longer on a certain table.

"Professor Dumbledore, excuse me for being late, I had some things to take care of."

"It is quite alright, Alastor. Please take a seat so we can begin."

As Moody was seated, Dumbledore said "Now then, let's eat."

Just like that food appeared on their tables, like magic (oh but it is).

The dinner went on as normal as any other dinner, the students talking amidst themselves, enjoying the night more excited about these new guests that would be staying with them for a whole school year.

Nothing was more talked about than the school of Akatsuki. The mysterious four is what they were branded. They caught the eye of almost every single person in the great hall with their little display.

Hinata felt like she was being watched throughout the whole dinner, it was coming from a young man with slick white blond hair, light skin and grey eyes. He had no shame in openly staring at her.

Though either it was intimidation or friendship was his end game she did not know, but it was causing her to become annoyed.

While she was focused on that nuisance she failed to register the man in robes watching them, waiting for a chance to strike and the mighty glare the Uchiha threw the blond brat – in his opinion anyway – who began to sweat, lost his smirk and turned his eyes away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Good Evening everyone, Sorry for the late post but this is an update on the latest chapter I had put up. This is a more "looked over" version of chapter 5 by the beta reader (Hoshizora-chan) who is nice enough to help me. Since the last time I put up a chapter, the story has gotten a couple of reviews, it always brightens up my day when it does. To answer a question that has been asked multiple times, Hinata being with the Akatsuki is a little bit of a secret, though it will be revealed later on why she is there just have patience. :) Also on a side note sorry for the very long wait on having to update, life is life and its very hard that's all I can say about that. I will try my very best to get the next chapter up, please re-read the chapter and tell me what you think. Thank you all for your positive support have a nice day :).

Chapter 5:

 **The golden trio's point of view (after the schools were introduced):**

"Did you guys see that?" Harry, like the rest of the students, couldn't help but talk about the new schools, one specifically; the Akatsuki.

"Of course mate, you would have to be blind not to have caught _that."_ Ron was a little bit more impressed than his friends were.

"They moved so fast I didn't even see when they had surrounded Professor Moody." Hermione was still in shock over the little display that had occurred only moments ago.

"Do you think they're strong?"

"Of course they're strong Ron! What kind of question is that?

"They literally fell from the ceiling, landing with catlike grace, not a single scratch on them, and you are wondering _if_ they are strong. Honestly Ron do you ever think before you speak?"

"No need to be so rude, I was just wondering." Ron sulked. He loved his friends but sometimes they were just to blunt for his taste.

"Aww, are you hurting our little Ronniekins' feelings."

The trio jumped, not knowing when the twins had gotten behind them.

"It's not nice to hurt his feelings." George said

"Yeah, that's our job, wouldn't want to compete with us in that aspect, now would you?" Fred said

Both of the red haired boys had a dangerous glint that only meant one thing: Double trouble.

"Though at this moment, we are not here to discuss our dear little Ron, now have we George?"

"You are quite right, Fred my boy, it's more over to see what our wonderful brain Hermione thought of the school of the mysterious four over there. How did they move so fast, was it a spell of some sorts that they used? Or a potion? Maybe they enchanted their feet."

"What do you think Hermione? We were pretty sure you would be able to tell us what they used."

"Why do you want to know? I am one hundred percent sure you do not want to know for academic reasons." She eyed the two suspiciously.

"Now, now, no need for that."

"We're just curious is all."

The twins raised their hands up in front of them in a defensive manner.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Oh Harry, who said anything about cats here ? We just wanted to know about that spell they used."

"You shouldn't use the words "kill" and "cat" in the same sentence; Filch might get the wrong idea."

The twins smiled innocently at the trio.

"Well, to answer your question, no I do not know how or what spell they used, if they even used one. From my point of view, it didn't even seem like they used a wand." Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought back to that moment.

"Aw, what a shame… and here we thought you would be able to help us out."

"Seems we were wrong dear old George, though I still do believe we should introduce ourselves to our lovely new classmates, don't you think so George?"

"Hmm, that seems like a lovely idea Fred old boy, Ronniekins, Harry, Hermione, excuse us, we have some guest to impress."

The said trio visibly paled, that twinkle in the twins' eyes was never a good sign.

 **The Akatsuki's POV**

The group was currently eating their dinner, when they sensed two very brave souls approach their table.

"Hello there, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The red head on the right said.

"What do you two brats want?"

"Don't be so rude Sasori."

"Don't encourage them Hinata, it's best to shoo off the flies before they multiply, yeah."

"They are obviously up to no good. You can see it written all over their identical faces."

"Well, you are just assuming. We should give them a chance, maybe they could show us around since we are _new_ to this school and all."

"What are you talking about-,"

The chatty blond was quickly elbowed by a certain red haired puppet.

"HEY! What'd you do that for?!"

"Eh-hem," Itachi cleared his throat, effectively getting all eyes on him.

"Back to the subject of the matter, what is it that you two want?"

His hard cold black eyes didn't help the twins feel comfortable at all.

"Umm, well you see." The one on the right started.

"We just wanted to introduce ourselves and welcome you to Hogwarts." The one on the left cut in.

"Your little _display_ earlier caused quite the uproar among the students you know." The one on the right cut in.

"Yes, what with those fancy moves, - " the one on the left continued.

"- sharp objects, - " On the right

"- and _flaming_ performance, it was sure to catch the eye of everyone." They finished in union

"What is your true motive?" The snappy red head cut in.

"Well aren't we the feisty one?" the one on the right cut in once more.

"I wouldn't get on my man Sasori's bad side if I were you, yeah." the blond replied.

"I wouldn't get on _any_ of our bad sides if I were you."

The twins received a glare from all the males sitting at the table, and an apologetic smile from the only female there.

"Umm well okay, my name's Fred, and this (pointing to his left) is my brother George Weasley."

"We're from Gryffindor, the best house there is." George finished.

"Hmp, I wouldn't be caught dead talking to filthy wizard trash such as you, especially any _Gryffindor's_."

Everyone turned to the new voice.

Itachi recognized him; it was the little brat that dared to lay his filthy eyes on what was his.

"And who are _you,_ yeah?"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Fred said his name with so much venom it could rival Sasori's personal poison.

"Oh so Malfoy is it? Sounds like a monkey's name; you seem to already have two other monkeys following you around, the name suits you, yeah." Deidara sneered.

He received a glare from said monkey, but nothing he couldn't handle. He seemed to turn his attention back to the other twin red heads.

"I don't have any business with you Weasley. I came to welcome our new classmates." His eyes lingered on Hinata a little longer than they should have before turning back to the twins.

"Why don't you go back to that burrow hole of a home Weasley, if they know any better they wouldn't be talking to the lights of _you."_ Sneered the blond boy.

"We can talk to who we please brat, you are no one to talk to us. You are not even worthy of looking at."

"What did you say, you filthy red head? You should be grateful that I even came over to personally speak to your group." He lifted his snobby nose in ignorance.

The area around the table seemed to drop 10 degrees, causing the wizards boys to stumble back. Sasori's killer intent was so thick and heavy it was hard to breath.

"What did you say brat?"

Hinata saw the danger these kids were in, if she didn't intervene soon, Sasori would have some new puppets in his vast collection.

Quickly standing up she got in between the wizards and her group.

"I ask that you refrain from upsetting my friends if you know what is good for you" Her voice was stern, eyes never wavering.

The blond stared into her eyes; that was what first caught his attention. They were so different but beautiful at the same time, he couldn't help but stare and admire them. The fact that she was pretty as well made it all the better.

"Humph, I will take my leave for, now." He smirked, his fingers taking hold of her chin.

"I will see you around."

Giving her a final wink, he walked away, leaving the blue haired beauty with a light blush.

"That Malfoy is such a git, I wouldn't go near him." The one named George sneered.

"All those stuck up slytherins think they're better than everyone just because they all have pureblood or have some high connection in the Ministry." Fred commented.

"I wouldn't go near them if I were you guys." They said in union.

"Hn." was all they got in return.

"Thank you for your concern, but we will be fine. We did not properly meet before, I am Hinata it is nice to meet you both." She smiled at the twins with an outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"At least one of you is friendly."

She just smiled at their comments; the killer intent leaking from her friends behind her was something normal on a day to day basis. It did not seem to affect her as much as it did the twins

'Wow, tough crowd' the twins thought.

"Well, let me introduce you to everyone, the one on the right with red hair is Sasori, the one next to him with blond hair is Deidara, and finally Itachi." She pointed to each one as she said their name.

The twins were given a nod from each male at the table.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I recommend that you head back to your table. It seems as professor Dumbledore is going to say something." Itachi said

True to his word, Dumbledore was standing up ready to speak.

"Alright, we will see –"

"- You around then."

With that they headed back to their seats.

The professor released everyone for the night, giving the visiting schools one last heartfelt welcome before they all went to their respective sleeping quarters.

The only ones still in the great hall, the Akatsuki, received curious glances from the retreating students.

Once the great hall was empty Dumbledore motioned for them to follow him.

It was obvious the other professors didn't trust them considering the group was surrounded by the two other headmasters from the visiting schools. The headmaster was directly in front of them with the greasy haired man on his left side and the stern looking old woman on his right, with the very tall older woman behind them and the second greasy haired man directly next to them, though this man had white hair to add to his grease.

They arrived to a statue of gargoyle, Dumbledore walked straight up to it while the others waited patiently behind him.

"Peppermint."

Those foreign to the ways of Dumbledore had a perplexed look while the others watched on as if it was the most simplest of things.

The eagle started to vibrate then slowly turn upward revealing a staircase, the headmaster obviously taking the lead.

The group gathered in the headmaster's office, the Akatsuki stood front and center while the professors stood behind them and the visiting headmasters where on the left side of Dumbledore's desk.

Kisame stood to the side of the others while Itachi came forward.

This perplexed the professors and headmasters. 'Shouldn't Professor Kisame be the one stepping forward?' they all thought

"Professor Dumbledore, what is the subject of the matter for this meeting?"

"I was hoping to go out and look around, yeah, maybe stretch my legs." Deidara spoke up not interested in being there at all.

"What a mouthy student you got there Professor Kisame." The greasy haired man spoke up, eyeing Deidara as though he were trash.

"What did you say you greasy haired bastard, I'll show you what my art can do, yeah!"

Deidara was always easy to provoke.

"Deidara. Enough. You will remember your place; the client would not take it too kindly if you were to kill one of his employees."

Itachi was always so stern. Though he did not look back, Deidara knew his face was a cold stone mask.

Deidara's outburst and Itachi's warning did not stop the man from making yet another comment.

"Hmm, it seems like your students run the school instead of you _professor_ Kisame." The man eyed the blue giant man not too far from him.

"Enough, Snape. The way another school controls its students is not of our concern. Though it is a bit odd a student would take the lead in this conversation instead of the headmaster." The stern looking old woman spoke up.

"That was quite the show you four put on earlier; I was not expecting that at all. Well at least not from your group that is." Dumbledore spoke up getting everyone else's attention.

"It was indeed, we saw the way the other schools presented themselves and one of our 'collegues' couldn't help but sway us to do the same and finish the surprise introduction with a 'bang'."

'More like whined his way to get what he wants.' Sasori thought with an eye roll.

"Well it was very well presented if I do say so myself. It will surely be the talk of the school for some time. Though your wonderful presentation was not the reason I asked of you to join me."

This was it, everyone in the room became more serious at the mention of the reason of this 'meeting'.

"Though my first thought when you arrived here was not to let the professors know of your purpose here, after much consideration, I have decided to let a select few know why you are here. Though what you would like to disclose of your homeland is entirely up to you."

There was a pause.

"Okay then, let me introduce you to Hogwarts new extra security measures."

He gestured toward the rogue group.

Each teacher held a different expression but none voiced their opinion.

Well none except one...

"Headmaster, surely you are joking. These _children_ cannot possibly protect anyone, let alone themselves." It was the black haired man.

"Now Severus, they are a lot more dangerous than they let on. You should not underestimate them it could cost you more than you realize."

The man looked at them with a more calculative gaze than before. If the Headmaster said they were dangerous, then they were dangerous either they showed it or not.

" Please let me introduce you to Hogwarts Transfiguration professor, Head of Gryffindor House, and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall." He gestured towards the stern older looking woman that now stood off to their left hand side. Taking a good look at her, she was a rather tall severe-looking woman, with black hair drawn into a tight bun. She wore emerald green robes, a pointed hat, and held a very prim expression.

With a curt nod from her, Dumbledore continued onto the male that was now on the groups' right side.

"Severus Snape, our Potions professor and, Head of Slytherin House." He gestured to the man to the right of them he was a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, and yellow, uneven teeth. He had shoulder-length, greasy black hair which frames his face, and cold, black eyes. He wore black, flowing robes which gave him the appearance of "an overgrown bat".

The only acknowledgment that they got from him was a sneer and a glare.

"You already know the headmasters to our visiting sister schools."

The tall lady and shady looking man were off to the side of Dumbledore's desk, watching them, receiving a nod from the woman and a glare from the man as welcome gesture.

"Headmaster, though you have already commented on this, I would like to bring up Severus' thought on how these "guards" are to protect not just the school but the students as well. The only one who looks over the age of 21 is their headmaster, yet he is not the one speaking for them. Rather the young man who looks the age of our seventh years." McGonagall stated rather firmly.

This was starting to get on their nerves.

'The nerve of them doubting us just because of our age; how dare they!' all the Akatsuki members thought.

Diedara looked like he was about to blow these wizards sky high if they kept at it.

Sasori was itching to have some new _unique_ puppets. If only they knew he was actually older than everyone there, that would get them to shut their mouths for sure.

Hinata had to do something quick or else the wizards would be meeting their god pretty soon.

She stepped forwards, slightly in front of Itachi.

"While you have considered our age a hindrance, I can assure you that we have from a _very_ young age trained for what we consider a way of life. You may consider us children but in our homeland, we are adults and considered the best of the best. Like your headmaster stated earlier, you should not underestimate us, it could get you killed."

A sneer was heard from the greasy visiting headmaster.

"Hmph, the only girl in the group decides to step up. And how does a young lady like you call herself deadly? You seem to be the youngest of the group as well, if you would face our enemies you would surely be the first one to perish." It was the headmaster from the visiting school that spoke, Igor.

She turned slightly so he would able to look at her. His demeanor faltered when their eyes locked, her cold white eyes chilled him to the bone.

"Though I am a woman, I am just as deadly as my male comrades, and though I am not the strongest in the group, I can surely kill you before you even have a chance to pull out that silly stick of yours. If you do doubt us so greatly, then we shall not protect _your_ students. After all, we were _only_ hired to protect Hogwarts and their students. You are just lucky enough to receive such nice service from us, you should be grateful we are not charging extra."

She turned back towards Dumbledore, very much aware of the fuming old man that stood off to the side.

"Professor if –"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence, a red light was headed straight for her; the source was headmaster Igor's stick.

"You will not talk to me in such a disrespectable tone, you _muggle_!"

The rest of the professors attempted to intercept the spell but their attempt was futile, it was a perfect bull's eye.

Smoke, and fire appeared all around the area where Hinata previously stood, the professor with a smug grin gracing his face, content with what he had just done.

"W-what have you done Igor?!" finally the tall headmistress of Beauxbatons spoke up. Completely in disbelief that the man next to her harmed an innocent young lady.

'The poor girl never standing a chance.' Minerva thought.

Looking at the young woman's comrades, she noticed they didn't even flinch or even looked concerned. 'What monsters, don't they care that she was gravely injured or worse; dead?'

"It seems I was right, you were the first one to die." His voice held such confidence in it that he had yet to notice the figure that stood behind him.

"Dumbledore, it seems as you are one guard short, though they do not seem like much security, as I thought."

He faced the remaining guards.

"It seems as though you are merely children playing in an adult world, if this is all your homeland has to offer, it will not take long before you are whipped out."

He had a full blown grin plastered on his face now, looking at the guards' unwavering faces did not deter his attitude. He waved it off as them being too afraid to make a move.

He was about to speak again when he felt something sharp and cold press against his neck, it was an oddly shaped knife. Then a voice reached his ears.

It belonged to **her**.

Calm, confident and the promise of death was evident in the voice of the girl he was sure he burned.

She spoke.

"I do not take too kindly to attacks when one's back is turned, that is the mark of a coward." The knife tightened on his neck, drawing a drop of blood. "Do not think too much of this, if it weren't for the contract with headmaster Dumbledore, your body would've hit the floor before you even had enough time to take out your stick."

The heat of her breath hit his ears as she spoke, causing chills to go up his spine, his throat to dry, and his palms to sweat. This feeling that she was causing him, he hadn't felt in ages, it was him who usually caused this; fear.

"Do not make the mistake of attacking or underestimating my comrades or me again, Dumbledore will not be able to save you again."

The knife retreated back to were ever she kept it, her figure appeared back to where she had first stood.

Though this time her posture was much more rigid, a frown gracing her features.

It was quiet, then she spoke again.

"This will be the last time I will say this, though you people do not understand it, we are much stronger than you, have killed more than most of you in this room, taken the lives of both young and old alike. We will not hesitate to strike you if you keep provoking us. You may think what you like but we are the best at what we do, it is our way of life. Dumbledore requested our services; do not make this harder than it has to be. We will continue our mission as if nothing occurred today, if you have any qualms about anything that could endanger the students or school, let us know and we will take care of it. This meeting is over."

Hinata made eye contact with the headmaster before she disappeared in a bundle of snakes.

This caused an uproar among the remaining staff.

"What was that?!"

"Is she acquainted with _You-know-who_?"

"How did she do that?"

"Calm down you damn annoying wizards, it was just her snake clone. She was never here to begin with; she went to the lake a long time ago, yeah." Deidara spoke up trying to quiet the aggravated wizards.

"What do you mean clone?" Snape asked.

"Deidara, let's get out of here already. I've wasted enough time."

Snape was ignored.

The red head and blond turned white and slowly began to melt like clay.

The wizards were yet again surprised by this.

"Kisame, I will be taking my leave as well, do not deter too long, we have things to discuss."

Like the rest he disappeared, his body became ravens and flew in a circle until nothing was left but a single feather.

Kisame was the only one left, his smirk still on his face.

"Well, it seems as though my 'students' have left me. Does anyone have any other comments or questions? No? Okay then, I will be on my way as well."

He didn't even give them a chance to respond before he exploded into water, droplets flying everywhere.

The wizards were stunned, the guards all left in an extraordinary manner that it left them dumbfounded, star-struck even.

They were snapped out of it, when they heard a small laughter.

"Well that was quiet the interesting meeting, don't you all think?" Dumbledore was still laughing slightly.

They all looked amongst themselves, each a million questions running through their mind, not sure of how to grasp the events that just occurred.

 **By the lake**

"Well, that was a waste of time."

The one thing Sasori hated was for his time to be wasted. Or keep people waiting but that is not the situation here.

"You should've let me show them my art Hinata, yeah. Especially after that idiot attacked you." Deidara spoke as he was molding his clay

"It was just a clone that he attacked." She reassured him

"That's not the point! We should've slaughtered them all, Deidara could've showed his art, Sasori gets new puppets, I get to have fun, and you can try to get your point across. It's a win-win for everyone." Kisame spoke with much excitement.

"We also would fail the mission and leader would not be pleased at all. Not just leader but Kakuzu would kill us for screwing up such an easy mission when the payment is so high."

"Don't be a buzzkill Itachi, I'm sure they have some worth wild artifacts that we can sell, yeah."

"Hmp, for once I agree with the blond brat. I do like the sound of acquiring some new puppets."

"Enough, we will not kill anyone unless they provoke us. Again. The mission will be completed and both leader and Kakuzu will be happy with the end results. For now we need to keep on our toes for any dangers that could void the contract."

"You're no fun when you get all serious Hinata, yeah. It's best if you leave the _'stick up your ass'_ act to the Uchiha." Deidara sneered.

He received a glare for his comment.

"We should get back to the school, it's getting late and we actually have classes tomorrow with the rest of the students." Sasori spoke.

They all nodded in agreement, teleporting back in a puff of smoke leaving the lake alone once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone it's been awhile, sorry for my late update but here is chapter six. I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Flash back: 13 years old Hinata

It was their first mission, something simple; helping an elderly couple back to their farm, nothing more.

Something went wrong along the way, blood, so much BLOOD! It was everywhere, her clothes, the floor, it gushed in between her toes, sinking deeper into her shoes as she walked. The more she walked the more it dripped to the floor. It was one thing to read about it, hear about it, and another to actually experience it.

It was something on a completely different level.

The old man was the first to go, a kunai to the skull and he hit the floor faster than Naruto on ramen. The shriek of the wife echoed throughout the forest, then silence; a kunai embedded itself in her throat.

Byakugan activated long ago, she saw the old woman drop dead, and something shattered in her.

This was not supposed to happen!

Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino had their hands full with what appeared to be a jounin from mist. Kurenai sensei was giving it her all with two other ninja.

She finally looked at her opponent in front of her; it was a tall lean male. His deep brown eyes were filled with bloodlust; he had the full intent to kill. By nature she was kind, gentle, but at the moment she could not hold back; it would mean death.

There were four in total, and they appeared to be rogue. It seems like they just wanted to take some lives. The lifeless bodies of the elderly couple were more than proof.

Kunai at the ready, her grip intensified, she would make them pay.

She lunged at her opponent with intent to kill but he blocked her easily with his own kunai. He slashed at her, his face grinning maniacally. The civilians were just a casualty, they wanted ninjas as playmates – no matter the rank – it was the excitement they wanted.

Skidding back to avoid the kunai aiming at her head, she looked to her team. Kurenai was down to one, while Shino and Kiba had the upper hand.

A small smile almost made itself known until she felt the sting of a shuriken to her shoulder.

'Keep your eyes on the enemy!' Basic rules taught in the academy, something so minor caused a shuriken to the shoulder which would surely scar.

He lunged at her once more; she steadied herself, ready for the attack.

"AHHHHH!"

The blood curling scream rang throughout the forest, and she was sure it'll haunt many of her nightmares.

Dreading what that scream implied, she closed her eyes and turned her back to the direction it came from, forgetting that with her Byakugan, she still saw what's around her, thus seeing Kiba's body fall to the floor, his blood pooling under him.

-End of flash back-

She woke with a jolt; she was sweating, her body shaking, hands clammy, face pale as a ghost.

That dream. She hadn't had it in months, why was she having it now of all times? Of all places, why here?

She tried to steady her breathing.

'Breathe in... .'

'Count to five...'

'Breathe out...'

She needed to control herself; this was not the time for any sort of emotional situation.

It was early morning; the sun had yet to rise though she knew classes would start soon.

Having nothing else to do, she decided to prepare for the day. This was supposed to be when the names would go into the goblet, as well as receive their schedules.

Putting on her robe, she held an empty feeling. An emotion of misplacement washed over her. She couldn't place it, but something was off.

Walking down to the common room, she noticed everyone was already present, finishing up breakfast it seems.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up yeah."

"Seems like sleeping in is starting to become a habit, eh princess?"

"Hn."

"Good morning, Hinata. Nice of you to join us. The schedules have already been delivered, we were just waiting on your arrival before we went over them."

A sheepish grin found its way on her face and she made her way to the empty chair next to Kisame.

"Sorry about that, I did not think I would sleep in. In reality I thought I would be awake before you guys and surprise you with breakfast. It seems that you beat me to it though."

"Well, you know how Sasori and Itachi are such early birds, and once someone wakes me up, it's hard for me to go back to sleep yeah."

He received a nod as a response.

"Shall we begin, before Sasori loses all his patience?" she asked filling her plate with food.

"It seems like we were all placed with the Potter boy in at least one of his classes." Itachi spoke as he passed out the schedules to the rightful owners.

Each glanced over their own schedule, considering the classes they had. Everyone's schedule was different. Even Kisame had a teaching schedule.

"The care of magical creatures sounds interesting, yeah."

"Hm. It seems like transfiguration might be a class worth learning."

"That sounds like a henge jutsu, I can do that in my sleep, yeah."

"Potions, sounds more your thing Sasori, with all the poisons you could learn. Maybe you could even put new poisons into a new puppet or something."

"You have a point Hinata, though that might benefit you as well, learning something new for that research you like to do." He replied with a smirk.

Though she did like to tinker with things, a habit she picked up from the snake, she would occasionally help Sasori with the creation of a few poisons here and there. She held a secret "project" or so to say close to her heart that no one was supposed to know about.

She blushed before looking down finishing her toast.

'How does he always know? If he knows then Itachi must know.'

"Well it seems like we have each other for a couple of classes, though it would seem we all share one class."

Itachi spoke calmly

"Professor Kisame, Physical Health." Sasori read aloud.

"Damn straight you do, but don't worry; I won't work you guys to hard."

He smirked, antagonizing the artistic blond across from him.

"We should head to the great hall; I believe all the students should be eating breakfast already." Hinata spoke up.

The chatter of the students could be heard before they even reached the doors. Students lingered the halls enjoying the free time before classes began.

The grouped walked shoulder to shoulder towards the hall, students moving out of their way as they passed.

Whispers and giggles reached the group's ears as they walked.

"It seems we are attracting a lot of unwanted attention yeah."

"Seems so, though it may not be such a good thing. We may be notorious criminals, but that's in our world. Here, we are nothing more than fellow students who are good looking and attract unwanted attention from the opposite sex, or more commonly known as 'fangirls'." Sasori stated.

"You forget Sasori my man, the fanboys of our little Hinata yeah. The Uchiha might have his hands full if all these looks she's receiving have any say in it, and that's considering were not even in the great hall yet."

Hinata giggled at her friend's observation of those around them. Though she didn't mind the attention, this was the wrong kind of attention she was used to receiving.

That's when it hit her, the empty feeling from before; she knew what was missing.

It was the fear that this black cloak cast into the hearts of those who saw it. The nervousness those would get by just looking at the blood red clouds on the fabric.

She was well known in their land, fear was a big factor to the attention they received, but here it was different.

They did not cower or run away. It was quite the opposite, they fawned over them, gazed at them with curiosity, and even having courage to speak to them it was surreal.

Though not many had ventured to speak with them, only the blond kid and the redheads, she felt that would soon change.

The hall bustled with the chatter of the students all over the grand tables lined with food. Many did not even look up from their conversations as the group passed them.

Their steps were without sound, the flicker of their robes weightless as they glided towards the table. That may have been the only reason they did not notice them.

Unlike everyone else's table they only had tea and crackers with some fruit here and there but no more.

Clink. Clink.

"Students, may I have your attention? With consideration of the visiting schools, they will be joining you in your studies. If they need help around the castle be kind enough to lend a hand, they will be your new friends for the remainder of the semester, do try and get along. The goblet will be placed here in the great hall after dinner for those of age to enter. As a reminder I will be drawing an age line, for those who wish to attempt to enter under a false age, I highly discourage it. Classes will remain the same until tomorrow when the champions will be chosen. "

With that he dismissed the students to their classes.

"Well, looks like I have divination with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Please do try and not hurt anyone, I will see you all during Kisame's class." Hinata stated as she stood from her seat, momentarily bending down to give Itachi a peck on the lips, staking her claim, before running off.

"Well, Sasori and I have Herbology or something like that with Ravenclaw yeah."

"Let's go before were late, you understand how I hate being late."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go."

"I will see you two later then."

-x- With Hinata -x-

'Hmm I was pretty sure the class was around this corner, or was it the third staircases that I should've gotten off at?'

They might have been here for a while beforehand but that didn't mean she knew where everything was, she didn't have a perfect memory like Itachi or Sasori.

'Sigh'

She was lost and late to top it off.

Out of respect to those around her she chose to not activate her Byakugan.

She stood there thinking for what seemed like eternity, but was really five minutes, when she felt a presence behind her.

"Are you lost?"

It was a boy, a Hufflepuff boy, by the looks of his robes. He had light skin, was tall and lean, with a little muscle here and there but not too much, not like Itachi had. His hair was a light brown that almost had a resemblance to cotton candy and his eyes were a beautiful grey.

She momentarily blushed, realizing she was starring for too long. Quickly composing herself, she nodded her head in confirmation.

"I can help you find your class if you want, I am a Hufflepuff prefect as well as a Hogwarts student for some time so I should be able to know my way around." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, I would appreciate it a lot. Though I wouldn't want you to be late to your class as well, you could get in trouble."

He chuckled at her worry for him.

"Don't worry about me, the prefects are allowed to roam the halls ten minutes after class to catch any wanderers and strays of the sorts, it allows us to be able to send them on their way to class. What class do you have?"

"Divination, I believe."

"Oh, with Professor Trelawney, she is a little nicer than the other professors and considering you are new she wouldn't mind as much. You aren't actually all that lost it was just around this corner and up those stairs. Come on I'll walk you. My name is Cedric Diggory, by the way."

He stretched out his hand for her to take.

She happily stretched hers as well, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Cedric, my name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga."

Her hands were soft and warm, much smaller than his. It surprised him that they were a little more callused than his but he enjoyed how they felt either way.

They walked in silence, until he decided to break the silence.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's nice, very different from my homeland."

"Hmm, how so?"

"Well, for starters, we usually start the academy from a very young age and graduate around the age of eleven then put into teams of three with a much more experienced teacher to gain more experience. Though at times the assignments can be very childish they can also be very complicated."

She wasn't going to tell him exactly about their organization, just a rough sum up of what most villages did, though killing being part of the learning 'experience' wasn't going to be shared.

"That does sound different; here we are more 'book taught' or so to say then anything. Though it still is a very rounded learning and teaching facility giving us a very good sense of how we should apply magic in everyday use for both practical and much more."

"Yes, I hear a lot of great wizards graduated from this school."

A strong smell assaulted her nose causing her to make a face, Cedric must have noticed.

He gave her a small smile before chuckling.

"The professor has a very distinct smell in her class; you usually can't smell it unless you have a really good nose or are close enough to her class, which, by the looks of it seems to be both." He smiled at her.

She covered her nose in confirmation, momentarily woozy from the smell.

They had arrived at her class, he was about to bid her farewell when a shriek was heard.

Both turning towards the origin of the sound, they saw it was the teacher who was a few feet away from them.

She pointed straight towards Hinata, with a terrified look on her face and her whole body trembling.

"YOU! You will bring death, you are covered in blood. The Reaper's daughter is what you are, there is so much DEATH and DESPAIR around you it covers you like a blanket!"

The professor was something else altogether, she looked very, unique so to say.

"Umm hello Professor, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I am one of the visiting students from the Akatsuki. I do apologize for being late, I wasn't sure if I was headed in the right direction, and got lost for a moment until one of the Hufflepuff prefects; Cedric, helped me find the class." She offered the teacher a small smile, completely ignoring what she had told her.

The Professor never moved though, only staring at her, terrified, shaking like a leaf.

She shifted her weight on her feet, not sure what to do. The other students were just staring at her strangely.

"Eh-hem, Professor this is one of the visiting students, Hinata. I found her a little lost so I helped her to your class." Cedric joined in, standing between the professor and her. That seemed to snap her out of her trance.

She stopped shaking and looked at her with a neutral expression before speaking again.

"Oh okay, thank you very much Cedric, you are free to go. Young lady, please do find an empty seat, so we may continue with the lesson."

With that she turned back to the rest of the students as if nothing had occurred.

"Well, thank you for your help Cedric, I do appreciate it. I shall see you around?"

"No problem, if you need anything else just let me know. Yes I will definitely see you around." He offered her one last smile before leaving.

She went to take the empty seat by the window, hopefully the small amount of fresh air might help her head.

-x- With Deidara and Sasori -x-

"Looks like we should've gone left like I told you, you idiot."

"Hey it's not my fault yeah; I thought it was down this way, no need to be pushy. We are headed the right way already, good thing we left early; we won't be late, yeah."

"Hmpf."

"You two seem like an old married couple."

A girl's voice called from behind them, effectively catching their attention.

They halted in their steps to look back onto the source.

It was a young girl, a Ravenclaw, with pale skin, dirty blond hair, which framed her face wonderfully, and grey eyes finishing off her beauty. A smile graced her lips; it was more of a whimsical smile than anything.

"We can assure you we are nothing of the sort."

"No need to be so rude Sasori my man, she was just poking fun, yeah."

This did not stop Sasori's blank expression from showing.

"Hmph is there something you needed or did you just want to waste my time."

"I am sorry, I did not mean to interrupt your conversation, I was just making a statement, is all."

"Don't mind him, he is always like this yeah. Name's Deidara by the way, what's yours?"

"Luna, Luna Lovegood, it's nice to meet you both. By the looks of it, you are from the visiting school; Akatsuki. Though I can tell you are neither from this area nor from this world. You look very unique." She finished off with her never ending smile.

Only Sasori's mastery of the stoic face kept his surprise showing. Deidara just thought this strange girl might be exaggerating her impressions.

"Let's go Deidara, we are going to be late."

Sasori turned without waiting his partner's response.

"It was nice meeting you two, enjoy your class."

She smiled once more before walking the other way.

"Well, that was interesting yeah; don't you think Sasori my man?"

"Hmph. Let's get going."

-x- With Itachi -x-

'History lessons and girls do not mix.'

It was a long, boring and uncomfortable Magical History lesson for Itachi, due to ogling girls and nonexistent respect for personal space.

The bell rang, dismissing the students from the first three classes, many continued on with the day normally. Though some students held more excitement than others, due to a certain class they would have.

Hinata was walking out towards the lake where the special class would be held.

She could see the blond hair of Deidara and red hair of Sasori, of course they would be there before anyone. Sasori's early bird manners wouldn't allow otherwise.

She waved to the duo, effectively getting their attention.

"It's nice to see you two have survived being around this many people so far. And by that, I mean thank you for not blowing anyone up or converting anyone into puppets. It would be rather difficult to explain to the client why he is missing students." She smiled teasingly at them.

"Well we wouldn't want to let down leader, yeah."

"Maybe after this mission is over I can take some samples home with me." Sasori stated.

"Sasori, I would prefer not having to explain to leader why you tried to kidnap children for experimental puppet use."

"Good afternoon Itachi, it is nice of you to join us. It would seem you have attracted quiet the group of females and it's not even lunch time yet."

"No need to get jealous Hinata, I'm sure most of them are ugly, yeah."

"I can assure you it was not done on purpose. Considering I cannot do anything to prevent them from coming into my personal space, it is rather difficult for them to understand that I am not interested in that manner. Unless…"

He suddenly kissed Hinata. Took by surprise, she froze for five seconds before responding to his kiss.

Wails and shouts of 'Noooo' were heard but the couple gave it no heed.

"It would seem as the rest of the class is showing up. The Potter brat and his friends are over there. All of them do not look to be physically healthy in any way, I wonder if they'll survive Kisame's class?"

Hinata and Itachi finally separated.

"Speaking of him, where's Kisame?"

"Don't worry Hinata, you know he likes to show off sometimes yeah."

"Well I guess you're right, I shouldn't—"

A large wave from the lake rose and headed toward the group of students, they looked on in horror as the wave came crashing down, soaking those who were late enough to conjure some kind of shield.

The rouge group was able to maintain dry as they just jumped out of the way, as well as some students who took the initiative and protected themselves with a shields charm keeping them dry. Others were somewhat lucky the shield just barley holding up but still wetting themselves, and the last group were completely soaked.

"Well, looks like the teacher is here."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my fellow Readers :),**

 **I am sorry for the long wait i had wanted to have at least three chapters done before i could publish this chapter but due to unforeseen circumstances i lost those chapters. As well my memory has been failing me from time to time so it has been hard to remember what i wrote. I decided "to hell with it let me just put chapter seven up". I am working on the following chapters, just please be patient with me. thank you for your interest in my story. hope you enjoy it :).**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

CHAPTER 7

There he stood in all his teaching glory on top of the lake, Professor of the newly appointed physical health class; Professor Kisame.

His smirk revealed his sharp shark like teeth, he held a large bundle in one hand, (it was the sword he carried on his back).

"Those of you who are soaked I want you to run around the lake 5 times, those who are somewhat soaked run 3 laps, and those who are dry run only 2 laps; with the exception of those from my school have to run 20 laps, stretch out your' legs. You have 30 minutes to finish your laps or else I am going to let my pet loose on those who have yet to finish. GO!"

Many groans and complains could be heard throughout the group of students.

"I will do no such thing, running is beneath me. I rather be around potter than do such horrendous activities."

It was the slytherin blond boy that approached them on their first day.

"What's your name kid?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He answered with such cockiness the Hyuuga would be proud.

"Well Malfoy you got your wish." Kisame answered as he walked towards the blond kid

"Potter boy come here and stand next to this Malfoy kid."

Harry slowly walked towards him with a somber look as if he was walking towards his death.

He stopped five feet from Malfoy.

"Don't be shy potter, stand directly next to him. Deidara come here I need your assistance."

Deidara walked over without a care in the world.

"What do you want yeah."

"Alright blonde use your clay to stick their ankles together. Know then the two of you will run the laps together and just so you won't think I am _that_ evil you only have to run 3 laps. I wouldn't mess around with the clay though, Deidara specializes in explosives so I wouldn't try and take it off if I were you. The rest of you hurry up and finish the laps once you are done I want you to get into pairs by the lake."

"My father will hear about this!"

Diedara reached into his clay pouch using the mouths on his hands to mold handcuffs out of the clay.

By the disgusted looks he was receiving from the two wizard boys he guessed they hadn't seen his hands.

"What are you looking at yeah?"

The boy with the brown saggy hair was the first to respond

"What's wrong with your hands? Are those mouths?"

He asked the last question with both curiosity and disgust.

"What in merlin _are_ you? Don't touch me with such disgusting things, you filthy mud blood!"

Diedara did not mind many things but there were two things he was very proud in; his art and his hands. You **did not** disrespect any one of the two or you would surely regret it.

A small amount of killer intent leaked out of deidara as he stared down the blond kid known as Malfoy.

"Look here brat if you move you will become part of my art, though usually I don't allow pieces of shit to hold such honor. Either you hold still and do what Kisame says or lose a leg. Make your choice yeah."

That was all that was needed for both boys to cooperate.

Diedara continued to grumble as he placed his clay shackles on the two boys, effectively finishing then heading back to the group but not before calling out to Kisame.

"Hey professor, it's done already next time it's going to cost you, yeah! Let's get these stupid laps over with."

He started to run with Sasori, Itachi, and Hinata not too far behind.

-Ten minutes later-

The group stood by the lake waiting for the remaining students to finish, most had taken off there cloaks to be able to run properly.

"You have 10 minutes left before I release my pet, move it or lose it!" Kisame hollered over the remaining students.

This caused some to pick up the pace, others continued at the normal pace.

"Hurry up potter, you run to slow! Look everyone else is almost done with their laps and we are still on lap 1, move your legs!"

"Shut up Malfoy! I'm running as fast as I can. I don't see how they finished so fast, they had to run ten times as many laps as we did and they still finished before everyone!"

By the time the ten minutes were up most of the students had finished and were by the lake in pairs panting, trying to catch their breath.

"H-How do you guys run so fast?"

The girl that hangs out with potter had finished her laps and was currently trying to regain her composer, next to them.

"Hn. This is just child's play girl; you wizards should do more physical work then just rely on those sticks of yours."

Sasori took in the sight of the girl, she was from the Gryffindor house, with brown bushy hair, her skin seemed to be a pale color but at the moment was red from the running, her brown eyes had a calculating look that showed her intelligence.

"We do have wizard sports you know, we are not ** _all_** that out of shape."

"Hn. That flying game, you do no physical labor just sitting on a broom chasing a flying ball; you might as well be sitting down doing nothing."

"It's called Quidditch and it's a very dangerous game, it could fatally injure you or even kill you."

"Tch. You know nothing of danger, you silly girl."

By now her face was bright red, but not out of running but more frustration that this red head thought so little of them.

She was about to retort once more when the teacher caught her attention.

He bit his thumb then ran through a series of hand signs before slamming his hand down on to the lake.

"SUMMONING JUSTSU!"

A poof was heard then some sharks made of water appeared next to him.

A wicked grin appeared on his lips.

"For those of you, who are still running, better run faster or you're going to become shark food!"

This caused quiet the uproar with the remaining students as they accessed energy that they didn't know they had before and started running faster.

"The rest of you get into pairs and stand in front of me, with my students off to the side."

It took all of five minutes for everyone to finally partner up and stand in front of him.

"By the looks of it, all of you are out of shape, we need to change that. You will be sparring with your partner both physically and with your wands later. For your homework you will be doing pushups and sit ups every morning before class, your partner has to do them with you along with one more witness who will sign off in a journal that I will ask of you to keep that you have completed them. Failure to complete the sets will regard in a personal lesson with one of my students and let's just say they are not all too friendly." He finished with his smirk still in play.

The hand of the bushy haired girl shot up, presumably to ask a question.

She received a nod as the go ahead.

"Professor, why are we doing this when we learn this in defense against the dark arts? Also why are your students not participating along with us?"

"That is a good question uh what's your name girl?"

"Hermione Granger sir."

"well miss granger to put it in a simplest form, you rely to much on your wands and in your defense against the dark arts class it focuses on spells that you need your wand to preform, but what would occur if you lost your wand? You would without a doubt lose your life, now to answer your second question its better to demonstrate why they do not par take in this, who wants to demonstrate?"

He turned towards the group.

They looked between each other not really wanting to show case anything for them.

"Alright then Hinata and I will demonstrate for you, come on Hinata lets show them."

She stepped forward walking towards Kisame to stand directly in front of him.

The students looked on in both curiosity and fear she would get hurt, compared to him she was an ant.

"Rules professor?"

"Only hand to hand, no jutsu or weapons."

She nodded, turning to walk a few feet away from him, then standing in front of him once more.

"Alright, whenever you're ready."

She dropped down into her fighting stance, Kisame doing the same. It stayed silent until a leaf hit the floor the unofficial signal to begin.

Hinata attacked first aiming a kick to his head, but was effectively blocked by Kisame who aimed a punch to her abdomen. Sending her flying back she quickly recovered going for his legs she intended to sweep them out from under him. He jumped last minute avoiding the sweep but she met him half way and landed a good blow to the head, sending him skidding back.

A wave of oohs and ahh's could be heard from the students.

They were once more at a distance, when he decided to speak again.

"Good job Hinata that was a nice warm up." He turned towards the students as if nothing had ever happened.

"WHAT?! That was just a warm up? It looked like you were going to kill her!" harry cried out.

"Blimey Harry did you see that?! She was able to keep up with him even after those hits she received, these people are just crazy!"

"She just ran 20 laps how is she able to move like that without being out of breath?!"

"HAHAHAHA, you see this is why they will not be a part of this lesson, they will be more like assistance if anything. Now you and your partners are to spar with each other until one of you effectively pins the other down. My students and I will be going around if you need any help, begin."

With this chance Harry and Malfoy waddled over to the professor.

"Professor, you think you could take the clay off already?"

"Oh I forgot about you two, let's get that off but you will be partners for the duration of this lesson **and** class. Deidara come over here and get this stuff off their legs."

With the clay off they were able to separate from each other but not for long, Kisame stood by them as if waiting for them to begin.

"Hmp, a class where I could hit you potter and not get in trouble, I think I could actually like it."

This caused harry to roll his eyes.

"You forget Malfoy we have other homework that would require to be done outside of class, meaning I would have to see you more often than I would like."

They glared at each other until they received a whack on the head effectively turning their glare onto the perpetrator; Hinata.

She turned towards Kisame

"I will take care of these two Kisame, you can go help the other students."

He nodded down at her then turned to assist the others.

"You two need to learn to get along, this is sparring NOT a children's fight, its learning self-defense. Now get into a fighting stance and I will help you go from there."

They each stood in a mediocore stance glaring at each other as Hinata stood in between them.

The class continued until Kisame stopped them 10 minutes before the end of class, reminding them that they had to turn in their journals like instructed earlier at the next class meeting.

The students headed back inside rubbing their sore muscles complaining about the physical labor.

"Well Kisame I didn't expect you to take your teaching this seriously." Teased Itachi

"You know got to do a good job on this mission for leader and all." He shrugged

"I believe it's a better idea to send clones to the remaining classes, I want to spare a little longer." Hinata suggested

"I agree, sitting down for so long isn't helping my back side at all, and I haven't been able to express my art in a while yeah."

"That sounds like a good idea, though will all of us sparring we could end up attracting some unwanted attention." Sasori stated.

"Fine then, we can take turns, Hinata, and I, then you and deidara next, Itachi doesn't really spar he's more of an onlooker than anything."

"Alright let's begin we have to submit our names later on in the goblet thing."

-Later that evening -

The students were in route toward the great hall, many of them were already there; waiting.

Who would place their names in the Goblet? Who was courageous enough to do so?

After dinner Dumbledore had placed the goblet of fire in the center for **applicable** students to enter their names.

The students encircled the goblet waiting to see who would be the first to enter.

So far the lovely ladies of Beaux academy have already entered, as well the famous Victor Krum, and to everyone's surprise Hogwarts own Cedric diggory.

The rouge group got there just in time to see the red haired twins; Fred and George take a potion and jump into the age line.

For a moment the feeling of triumphant coursed through their bodies but was soon cut short with the powerful zap of rejection. Flying back out of the ring with brand new grey locks and beards to showcase their failure, the hall echoed with laughter of the students, enjoying the misfortune of their fellow classmates before they headed off towards the medical ward.

They walked in a single file line, each dropping in their names, not a single emotion was shown.

Once they were done they walked right back out heading towards their rooms.

The students looked on in sheer silence, admiration, curiosity, and fear.

It was rather unusual to not feel anything when you basically signed away your life.

Once you are chosen by the cup there was no going back.

It was said in previous tournaments many students died, that was a major reason why they had stop doing this for so long.

The fact they showed no sense of emotion, not even a nervous smile was downright abnormal. Though Victor Krum also submitted his with little to no emotion, one could see he was indeed very nervous just by looking at his eyes. The fear of being in such a dangerous competition would put anyone on edge. Though Victor was different, everyone knew of him and what he was capable of. The Akatsuki was unknown, their powers undefined, their limits yet to be revealed. The unknown is what truly strikes fear into ones heart.

They were almost to their destination when a sign was heard.

Sigh.

"I forgot I was going to speak with professor Snape about some potions I wanted to borrow. I will be back shortly." Hinata turned on her heals and procced towards her destination, not waiting for their response.

If she had looked back she would've seen Itachi narrowing his eyes, not believing her for a single moment.

Once she felt she was a good distance from the rest she jumped out a window, running towards the forest.

She felt a spark of unknown chakra early in the day when they had "class".

This chakra was not unknown to her; she hadn't felt this presence in a while.

She couldn't help the smile that broke out onto her face, she was excited.

Entering a clearing in the forest she waited **_he_** would surely come, she knew it.

Five minutes passed and still nothing.

Ten minutes passed and she was growing frustrated, itching to turn on her Byakugan.

The chakra just about reached her eyes when the air was cut with a kunai racing towards her head, missing it by mere centimeters.

He was here.

"Well I was not expecting this surprise at all. What do I owe this great pleasure?

"Sasuke."

Her old "friend" is she could call him that. Though kept within the same confines did not mean anything to him or her. He still held an air of arrogance and superiority. This time though he seemed to look different, no longer dressed in usual attire but in something she did not think he would be wearing.

ANBU gear.

His mask was that of a raven with his guarding gear a sold pitch black blending into the night, the only thing standing out in the moon lit night was his mask.

Standing there in all his glory was the little brother of the man she loved.

His crimson red eyes showing through the eye holes of his mask, burning with such intensity.

She looked at him, he had grown since the last time she saw him, no longer dressed in his masters clothing but in the elite clothing of the soldiers from the village he swore to burn down.

She tilted her head to the side showing her amusement and curiosity.

Though he did not respond, just starring into her eyes and she the same, though wanting him to make a move was more her motive.

It seemed as hours passed, but in reality only seconds passed until the sound of a breaking twig was heard and they both jumped at each other.

Sasuke already forming the signs released a katon jutsu upon the female Hyuuga

" KATON: FIRE BALL JUSTU!"

She expected this and proceeded with here heavenly spin.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS PALMS REVOLVING HEAVEN!"

The fire seemed to engulf her though in the end a bright blue ball shielded her from the attack and at the same time she cancelled out the fire.

Kunai blows were exchanged, metal beating on metal, echoing throughout the forest the nosie falling on deaf ears. This was the forest of death no one would hear them here, or if they did they did not care to investigate.

At last they were at a stand till each gripping their kunai till their knuckles were white, sheer will power and brute strength would determine the victor.

It was no surprise when Hinata was pushed back, Sasuke throwing a shuriken at her but in the last second she was able to doge the shuriken aimed at her head. Not to lucky dogging the kunai that was hidden under the shuriken it embedded itself in her arm landing a good 5 feet away from him she removed the knife caused blood to drip down her arm.

A smile slowly appeared on her face as she felt the warm rush of the blood trickle to the forest floor.

"While this has rather interesting to say the least why don't you tell me why you are here Sasu?"

His gripped tightened on the kunai as she spoke.

That damn smile of hers, he hated it, he hated it more than anything!

Why did she always have to smile, no matter what he did, what he said, or how he treated her, she would always manage to smile.

He would be the one to rid the world of that precious smile.

"Hn. It does not concern you Hyuuga."

"Oh and why is that? You are the one who called out to me remember?"

-Silence-

"Hmm, well if you are not going to tell me anything then I am leaving. Though next time I sense you close to my grounds again Sasu, I won't be holding back." A quick smile and she was gone leaving him alone in the clearing.

"Hinata."

"You sure have changed."

Then he was gone.

A bright green leaf left in his place the only proof that he was ever there.

-With Hinata-

She stood behind the kid with her hand on his mouth muffling the noise he was making.

His eyes stood out in the dark night.

She would've gotten more out of Sasuke if it weren't for this pest that seemed to have followed her here.

Once she knew Sasuke was gone, she released her grip on the boy effectively causing him to fall to his knees.

He was trying to regain his breathing, while cleaning the small amount of saliva that escaped the corners of his mouth.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I-I saw you jump out the window by the dungeons—"

He was still trying to catch his breath.

"N—N o normal human can survive that, I thought you hurt yourself or worse; though I can see you are not normal and fine-ish."

She watched the boy, studying him; he did not seem like the type to sit by while others suffered, reminded her of someone back home.

"I can take care of myself, you should not have come, you could have been killed."

"Well, it was a good thing I did come, you could've died yourself, look at your arm its bleeding."

The boy pointed towards her left arm, the sleeve effectively drenched in her blood.

"This is nothing you should concern yourself about."

She replied coldly.

"What do you mean?! You are bleeding, does that not faze you at all?!" he was in shock, but also angry how could this girl not think twice about the wound in her arm. Did she not value her life?

"This is nothing, I have already said before I can take care of myself. Anyway I have received much worse in previous times." Her eyes were cold, voice stern.

How dare this kid raise his voice at her, she did not ask for him to come with her, hell she didn't even tell her "team" anything!

If a little blood riled this kid up then she was curious as to see what his reaction would be in a war; **their** wars.

"Have you every killed anyone, Harry?"

He seemed taken back by the question.

No of course he has never taken a life, why in the world would she be asking?!

"N—No I haven't, have you?"

"Yes, young and old, male and female, I have watched as they took their last breath. The light leaving their eyes, you are very naïve to assume I think so little of death that I could kill in cold blood. I assure you that all the lives I have taken had a reason behind them. This world is still pure, the world where I come from it is not like this, death is continuously at our door step. How we lived is not how our lives are measured but how we died, in our last few moments our true self is shown."

By this time harry was furious, how could she respond so casually about taking some one's life, she was insane that was not right. Life was a precious thing and should be treasured above all.

"How could you do that? There is no such thing as "reasoning out" to kill someone! Taking someone's life and not think twice about it, what about those it hurts; their loved ones, friends, family?! Have you ever not thought of how it affects them?"

The boy was shaking with anger, but that didn't seem to waiver her, she could kill him if she wanted.

"In the world both strong and weak fight for their lives everyday but in the end only one survives. Depending on their morals, that will determine the ripples they will cause in the world. Do not talk to me about life and death or loved ones when you know nothing. Protected since birth but still has the will to fight a war you do not completely understand. Tell me what will you do when facing this Voldemort wizard, will you take his life or show him mercy?"

"I will kill—"

"No you won't, you will hesitate and it will cost you greatly, just hope no one you care about is around you when that happens. Let's head back already we still have class tomorrow."

Without another word she turned heading back towards the school.

Harry following soon after, still angered by the conversation that just took place, his intentions at first were one of concern for the new student. That quickly died when he saw the little display then it all went south after that.

Whatever their home land was like, he was certain of one thing; no sane human could live there.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I finally finished chapter 8, hopefully you enjoy it. Thank you for your support and taking time out of your day to read it. J Enjoy.

-Chapter 8:

A pain shot through her shoulder, a painful reminder of the events from last night. Thankfully she was able to get to her room without anyone seeing her; it would be a pain to explain what had happened. Hopefully the Potter boy forgot about what he saw and would be in better spirits today, after all today the champions would be chosen.

With the help of a little medical chakra, some ointment, and finally a bandage to her shoulder it was time to get the day started; shower, breakfast, then "school".

She was already out of the shower when the wonderful sight of a certain red head greeted her on the chair by her bed.

Lowering the towel from her hair she waited for him to speak.

"Seems you had an interesting conversation with Professor Snape."

He casually looked towards her bandaged shoulder.

"Yes, well things got a little more _complicated_ then I had anticipated though it wasn't nothing I couldn't handle."

Of course he had known where she was _actually_ going; he felt the chakra the second he had arrived. If he had sensed it then there was no doubt that the others had as well. She was foolish in thinking they did not know where she was actually going last night; the Uchiha was not praised as a genius for no reason.

"Why did you go alone? You could've been hurt; killing off the only medical source we have." For a moment there she actually believed he cared about her.

"You could always go to the school nurse, like a good student." She smirked.

Walking over to her dresser she casual brushed her hair while watching the red head from the mirrors reflection.

"I also heard the potter brat was there."

There was a slight hesitation in her brush stroke before she continued.

"You could've cost us the whole mission." AND there it was the finishing kill of his caring for her.

He wasn't trying to reprimand her in a bossy way; it was more like a big brother who cares about his idiot sister. In his own way he cared for her but when she made stupid decisions like last night he made it known to her either she liked it or not.

"It was obvious I was the only sein one that would have been able to go without drawing too much attention. If either one of you went, the school would have been leveled or worse. In concern to Potter it was a slip up, I was focused too much on the target and making sure no others had tagged along that I did not sense him in time; it will not happen again." Her voice sounded even, calm, and in control, but she was far from that.

She couldn't take the fact that he decided to reprimand her over something so minor. She was capable of taking care of herself, she earned her status. Blood, sweat, tears, and long endless nights of training had given her the right to call herself a member of the most notorious group in all the great nations.

"Hn. Don't make any more stupid decisions." With that he got up leaving her alone once more.

 _Sigh_.

She didn't expect this so early in the morning, she expected it, just not right after she got out of the shower. Well at least it already happened, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

Today was the day the champions would get chosen, it was going to be a long day hopefully with less surprises.

Last night's events were still fresh in his memory and every time he thought about the conversation he had with _that_ girl, his blood would boil.

He assumed he was hiding his anger well but apparently not well enough if the others were able to notice. Then again the "others" were his best friends and did tend to notice the little things better than most people did.

"Harry, you going to tell us what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah mate you left in such a hurry 'mione and I were left behind."

"You came back very late harry, you could've been hurt or even killed."

"You know you can talk to us."

Ron was concerned for his friend; he has a tendency of attracting danger even when he didn't want to. He was very red last night when he returned to the common rooms almost like he had just run 5 miles. Though his facial expression was that of anger so he guessed he was just angry at something or someone, but he didn't say a word to him he just went straight to sleep. He figured he would talk to him about it in the morning.

Hermione on the other hand did not give him the same luxury as him, and was continuously poking and prodding at him for answers.

"Look, I know you guys are concerned about me but don't worry I'll let you know about it if it becomes a bigger issue. The only thing we have to worry about right now is seeing who will be picked for the tournament."

They didn't look convinced; he could see the hesitation on their faces.

"Umm... alright fine we'll stop asking, for now but you better tell us if anything gets serious." Hermione was smart she understood it was a major problem, whatever he was dealing with, it always was. But she was also his friend and would back off just enough to allow him to somewhat breathe.

The questions would resume in an hour or two depending on how she was feeling.

Most likely in an hour.

"Alrighty then let's get going to the great hall the drawing should begin soon, I want to know who's going to be Hogwarts champion." Harry was always silently grateful to Ron for breaking the awkward moments such as this one.

The great hall was filled to the brim with students and facility alike, with the goblet centered in the middle and Dumbledore off to its side.

Each school sitting together silently cheering each other on hoping they would get picked.

"The time has arrived; The Quad-wizard tournament has begun. Remember if you are chosen there is no going back, you are bonded by a magical contract to compete." He gently touched the golden case around the goblet, causing it to slowly melt away revealing the flames of the fabled goblet.

The silence was thick, and unbearable, everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for the first name to erupt forth.

At last it began the first name came out in a puff of flames.

Small gasps were heard, this was it, who could it be for.

It was for the beaux academy, Dumbledore slowly opened the light blue parchment eyes scanning over to the group of girls before his voice rang throughout the great hall.

"From Beaux Academy Miss Fleur Delacour!"

The Group of girls cheered with heartfelt congratulations, hugs were given and a stern but happy hand shake was exchanged before she went to the room for the chosen few.

The hall went quiet once more as Dumbledore received the second parchment.

This one was for Durmstrang.

"From Durmstrang Viktor Crum!"

The normally serious group of young man jumped and cheered for their champion. Giving him firm handshakes and with vigorous pats on the backs.

Just like Fleur he went to Dumbledore for a quick congratulatory handshake then he went off to the waiting room like her.

The time for the Hogwarts champion to be chosen had at last come. The great hall remanded silent as Dumbledore received the parchment of the hosting school.

"For Hogwarts the champion will be; Cedric Digarrory."

The entire school went crazy with applause and shouts of cheer; most of the noise was coming from the hufflepuffs table as Cedric got up walking towards Dumbledore like the rest.

The students slowly became quiet once more as the last champion would be chosen.

The Akatsuki had not cheered, smiled, clapped, or done any sort of emotional expression during the selection of the previous three champions.

This was nothing but child's play to them.

"Now for the last champion from our friends the Akatsuki; Hinata Hyuuga!"

She slowly got up walking towards the head master as a couple of claps and cheers were heard around.

She had almost made it to the waiting room with the other champions when a boom was heard.

A couple of white birds had formed the letters to complete a 'congratulations Hinata' sign burning in a red flame then finishing off with a big boom. It was no surprise it was due to a certain blond friend of hers.

She could hear the gasps and frightened screams of the students and staff as they were not expecting that at all. She reached the waiting room along with the others waiting for their instructions on the soon to be event.

She didn't know much about the other champions other than the school they came from and that one of them was supposed to be a famous celebrity of some sorts, along with the one named cedric who had helped her the other day. Other than that she had no information on them, she stood off to the side close to the fire place but back turned towards the others.

She had seen that cedric boy when she came in, he had greeted her with a smile as if they were old friends.

He was walking towards her, what he wasn't sure of is if she knew he was walking towards her or not.

"Umm, hi there it was Hinata correct?" he stood awkwardly behind her waiting for her to turn around.

Turning around she noticed how nervous he was, his hands were slightly sweaty and he kept shifting his weight from one leg to another.

"Hello, yes it's Hinata, your cedric correct?"

She smiled at him hoping it would calm his nerves.

It seemed to have the opposite effect considering he gripped his fingers tighter and he kept looking off to the side.

"Uh y-yeah, I mean yes its c-cedric. Umm I-I just wanted to congratulate y-you on being chosen for your school. I umm was h-hoping we could still be friends afterwards, j-just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. I-I mean we are both striving for first place a-and to w-win we have to—"

Her giggle interrupted his train of thought; he didn't think it was going to be _this_ hard to talk to her. He wasn't even expecting her to be in the competition, she looked too fragile, breaking a nail would surely cause her great pain, just thinking about her competing caused uneasy within him. He just didn't want to see her get hurt

"Don't worry Cedric I understand that this a competition, I wasn't planning on making it easy for you either—"

This time she stopped mid-sentence but not due to nerves, no, it was a strange spike in chakra that she felt.

It was coming from the great hall; she turned her head slightly just enough so her Byakugan was out of view.

The Goblet, it was acting strange there was a strange power coming from it, with fire wildly wrapping around it before it spit out another parchment in a ball of flames.

That was the last thing she saw before deactivating her Byakugan, the light was too bright causing her to be momentarily blinded.

She heard footsteps coming toward the room. Whatever or whoever it was she would deal with it if it meant harm to the students.

Cedric caught on to her shift in mood and quickly changed his facial expression; his body became more ridged, on alert or so to say.

"What's wrong Hinata is there something wrong?"

He was reaching for her shoulder when he heard the gate to the room open and who would of thought to walk in but none other than Harry Potter.

The rest of the champions heard the squeak of the gate, assuming it was the headmasters they all walked towards the gate, but halted at the sight of Harry.

"Have they sent you to get us?" Fleur was the first one to speak.

"U-uh no, umm I-I –"

"Is something going on in the great hall?" Viktor had come out of his corner and was just as confused as the rest on why he was here.

"Harry why are you here?" Hinata already knew what was going on judging by that random chakra spike and the potter boy being here she put two and two together and got the answer.

"I-I don't know what's going on t-the goblet something—"

The yelling of all the teachers broke his speech as he quickly scooted back as they ran towards him yelling.

"HARRY HARRY! Did you put your name in the goblet?!" Dumbledore's voice roared above all the rest while the champions stood next to their headmasters.

"U-uh n-n-o sir I didn't." harry didn't want this he was just hoping for a good quiet year without any problems.

"He is obviously lying headmaster let me get one of my potions to make him tell us the truth." Snape sneered, obviously he didn't believe him

"Snape, he is not of your house, if he is lying then I, The Head of Gryffindor house will take care of it." Professor Minerva seemed to believe him or so he hoped.

"What is this Dumbledore, why does the Hogwarts have two champions?"

"I have read the rules over and over and none stated that the visiting school would get to have two champions, if that was the case then I would've hosted." Igor stated.

The rambling between the adults escalated higher and higher until you couldn't tell who was screaming nonsense and who was rational.

"Enough!" the small voice broke through the arguing.

Everyone turned towards the owner of the voice.

Hinata stood off towards the entrance of the room, her body at an angle that showed she was halfway out of there already.

"Do you all doubt Dumbledore's power that you believe a fourth year is able to get past the age line he _personally_ drew?" she did not yell, but she did not whisper either.

The Teachers, headmasters, and even the champions all watched her as she walked towards harry.

"This boy here wishes nothing more than a normal year, every year he risks his life against some crazy scheme devised by the man you all seem to fear. He is of average intelligence, and yet you believe he has one upped one of the greatest wizards of your time."

At this point harry didn't know if he should be relieved or offended by her speech.

"But how do you expect to explain his name coming out of the goblet, the goblet is a very powerful magical artifact that cannot possible be tricked." Snape though a teacher of the boy was not one of his fans.

"Serves you doubt the head master." Somewhere along the lines mad eye moody had come into the room and was now face to face with the slytherin head of house.

"No matter how we look at it, potter has signed his name to a strong magical contract; one he cannot back down from." Moody stepped back and looked around the room until he made eye contact with the man he was looking for.

Bardy Crouch was just as baffled as everyone else on how the boy got his name in the goblet but one thing was for sure.

"Potter will have to compete; it is the rules of the goblet. Once your name has been chosen, you have an obligation to fulfill it. I am sorry potter but you will be the fifth champion."

That was it there was no going around it he would have to compete.

"The first task will take place on November 24th, this task was meant to test a wizards daring nature, and how you will react in the face of the unknown. You are not allowed to receive help from your teachers; you stand entirely alone in this tournament." With that Crouch walked out of the room followed by the visiting students and headmasters. Slowly they all filed out of the room until the only ones left were Dumbledore, Harry, and Hinata.

"Sir, if I may—"

"Harry, you should probably head back to your friends, I'm sure you could use the rest. Though I don't think you'll be able to rest with everyone wanting to celebrate." Dumbledore always had a smooth way of kicking people out.

Harry nodded not sure if he should protest but decided against it. As he left he made eye contact with Hinata almost as if telling her she should come with him as well.

She just stood there and he understood a very private conversation was about to take place, he continued his walk towards the Gryffindor Dorms.

It was silent for a good 3 minutes.

"Well this turned out just wonderful, yeah."

The rest of the group had entered the room at the last moment after they had scouted the castle for the intruder they detected; unfortunate they turned up empty handed.

Hinata moved to stand in front of the headmaster, slightly bending at the waist, offering him a proper apology.

"Headmaster, we apologize for not seeing this in advance, we should've guarded the goblet." Hinata was the first one who would actually apologize and meant it, Itachi would possible also do it but only for the sake of the mission.

"This might actually work out in our favor."

She stood up straight, turning towards the owner of the voice.

"What are you talking about, yeah? We're supposed to keep the kid away from danger not serve him up on a silver platter."

"The Uchiha does have a point." Sasori as always did not care about the turn of events, though his agreement with Itachi did raise some eye brows.

"Umm, okay that's weird, Sasori agreed, so this might not be such a bad idea, whatever it is."

"Kisame, deidara, let me explain a little more for you, we are entrusted with the boy correct? Well with him in the competition, it will be a lot easier to be close to him. Gain his trust, follow his every move, be able to watch him out of classes under the assumption of the same goal; the tournament."

Hinata loved her comrades but at times they were a bit slow, don't get her wrong she knew they were smart. In fact during combat they were genesis but hey we all had our moments.

"Headmaster this was a blunder on our part that will not happen again, you have our word." Itachi had stepped up to ensure their trust was still there.

Dumbledore had not said anything the whole time only listening.

"Very well, I entrust that you all will take care of the situation, but if you are not able to the contract will be voided. I will be forced to hire an alternative." The twinkle in his eye never left, even though he was smiling they knew he was serious.

"Of course headmaster, we will not disappoint." Itachi bowed, showing his respects towards their client.

"Well then I believe you all should head off to bed, Hinata congratulations once again on being chosen. I look forward to seeing your skill during the tournament." And with one last smile he walked out of the room towards his office.

"If we screw up again leader will not be pleased."

"Don't for get to do the report, "headmaster", zetsu will be here in a week for it."

"We should head to sleep already we have a long day, Hinata, Diedara, Sasori. Do a check of the castle before heading to the room. Kisame and I will secure the forest and lake."

They all nodded before heading out.

(In Kohona)

The village was quiet only the sound of cats digging around in the trash could be heard.

Those assigned to protecting the wall scouted their designated area while the rest stood guard.

A lone woman stood at the top of a building watching the few below.

In one swoop a scroll landed in her hand, it was bonded by a single seal that would only open with her chakra.

'Let's see what you found.'

She poured a small amount of her chakra into the scroll causing it to unroll revealing the message.

 _'Tsundae it would appear that the tip we received was correct. The Akatsuki have gone to a different world unlike ours, it is one of witches and wizards, though, not all of the members have gone. The two groups are that of Diedara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and their medic Hinata. The purpose of their involvement is unknown, but the location in which they reside in is a school. Not just any school it would appear to be one for witches. It appears the Akatsuki have not or do not intend to share any information on their skills or homeland considering the lack of fear from the ones around them. If we are to take up this offer by the snake like man it could benefit us in the long run, by taking out power enemies, as well by learning more on their world_. _The Young Uchiha was also there, though he was dressed in standard ANBU gear it is not clear how he was able to acquire such attire. The reason for his involvement there is still unclear. He made contact with the Female Hyuuga then disappeared once more. No other signs of Orochimaru were found_.'

The blond lady had her back to the waiting ANBU, while she read the scroll taking in every word, moments like these the next decision was always the most crucial. While the men who came looking for services worked for a man that reminded her alot like orochimaru, though didn't hold a candle to her former teammates menacing aura. She knew he was just as menacing, wizards were weak without their wands but that didn't mean one could let down their guard around them that would be a foolish move on their end. Thinking about it once more she had to make a very tough choice, working for this man went against everything she believed in but at the same time this is what ninja were used for. She had gone on missions that would make others cringe so why was this so hard to accept. Going over once more on the members that were currently present at that school, she would have to choose the appropriate members to take down each one. Though at the same time she couldn't leave the village defenseless with all her top ninja out, a single Akatsuki pair on their own were quite the challenge but to take down five would be nearly impossible. Considering two of them came from her own village, it was her duty to ensure they were prosecuted by the leaf village and no one else.

That was it she made her decision, she would have to hold onto her resolve before it made her think twice.

"We will use this opportunity to our advantage; gather the members of team seven, and eight. Be in my office by dawn."

She was left alone once more.

A drink right about now didn't sound so bad.

Witches and wizards was certainly not something she imagined coming into contact with when she agreed to become hokage.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I rewrote this chapter many, many times. In the end I still wasn't satisfied with the result but it came out better than when I had first started. If you do not like it then you don't have to read it, there are hundreds of other stories that you could read. Thank you for your time J.


End file.
